LOST
by Irina68AZ
Summary: This FIC tells how rainbow dash got into the world of pokemon, with the help of team Flame. Will she be able to come back? Will she be able to fight in the World of Pokémon for their ideals? Time will tell... This story was once on Russian fanfiction, but the author deleted it.
1. Chapter 1 - the birth of friendship

Blue Pegasus with rainbow hair flew over Ponyville. She decided to have a little lie down in the cloud. The weather was beautiful. The sky was blue, the sun gently beat down on her, and a fresh breeze tickled the mane of a brave Pegasus. Her name was rainbow dash. She represented the element of harmony of Loyalty. She never would've abandoned her friends and Ponyville, her town in the lurch. Another thing is that she didn't know that leave her in the lurch. After all, to remain faithful to one, would be to betray another. But pahaska not thought about it. She was just Napping in the sun, in the cloud.

She didn't notice a scarlet glow over her head. Al the lights were coming closer and closer and closer... it Seemed that it absorbs all the living and non-living passes through it, as through the air. That weird light was approaching. It could see the dark sky and stars, although now in Ponyville reigned the day. Pegasi opened his eyes, feeling something strange. But it was already pulled in that vortex. It seemed that this crater appeared here in order to absorb Pegaso.

Rainbow dash tried to fly away, and she broke up tremendous speed. It tightened slowly, but surely, despite the efforts of the pony Pegasi. It was unbearable to see the city, so dear and intimate escaped for scarlet haze of the portal. It was unbearable, and yet she did it. She gathered all their forces, and prepared for her secret to the trick: Sound Rainbow. Rainbow exploded at the place where she was. Still, she succeeded: the teleport was out and she was not requiring the portal to be. She knocked his location.

Rainbow at full speed continued to fly down to Ponyville. But she did not move a single meter. She had been crying. She knew that she was being kidnapped. She was sorry to leave the city, and she continued to fly at full speed. Suddenly the portal began to change colors. It suddenly turned yellow. Then turned green. Then it turned blue. But now it turned purple. And then...

BANG!

It seemed that the portal began to distort reality and time. It was scary. The explosion caught pegasso, and spun her. All shades of the Rainbow swirled before her eyes. She tried to level off, but to no avail. And then the explosion flashed blindingly and took her... who knows where.

-What happened?! As you could assume that the object number 243 managed to escape?! asked Arcsin, the leader of team Flame.

-Mmmy... pop... tried to catch her. But in response to the interfered strange force, and... we suffered a partial failure. Said scientist.

-Partial?! Well, well at least not full. And now look... this is pokemon! We fucking needed! Next time you won't fail! Object 243 to be found!

-Yes, chef!

-At ease, a scientist.

-Oh, my head... -groaned dash.

-All right, a strange pokemon. You can say? Well, that's good. And unusual... But in the meantime, I'll carry you in "Pokémon Center".

... Where?

In "Pokémon Center" of the city Salur. You fell on me like thunder from a clear sky. And I saw that you're really hurt. By the way, this pokemon I have never seen. What region are you, beautiful?

From EQ... Equestria.

Really? Something I have not heard. Come on, you got medical treatment...

Pegaso carefully carried to some red building. Around were the strange bipedal creatures who were in a hurry with an equally strange creatures. They were like animals... But some strange. She again moaned and closed his eyes. Rainbow lost a lot of strength. A lone drop of blood slid from the wound on his right hoof. The feeling of her well-beaten. Why she so badly felt.

And then, finally, they came to the "Pokémon Center". There were few people. The woman was serving other people, taking and carrying odd balls in the other room and back. And here she turned them much attention. Next to her was a strange creature, similar to the pink dumpling with legs and a sweet little face.

-What is this strange pokemon? Well, whatever, we need to cure her. Celsi, follow me! Twigden, wait at the door!

Twigden sat outside the door on the bench waiting to be trainers of their pokemon. He was too much in the palm of the fingers. His team was Amaura, Brixen, and the Bailiff. He wanted to defeat the leader of the stadium Salur, but he lacked the courage to defeat her team that he was now. Too risky. But still do not know what pokemon she will have. So this strange pokemon was real for him finding. I wonder why she's talking to? Is it really a pokemon? So many questions... would she fight for him? View.

Rainbow dash was unconscious. Her wounds carefully washed and injected medicines that heal them. To ease the pain, and she should not interfere with your treatment, she was injected with a sedative and some pain killers. She breathed, barely audible. She got better and experienced hands nurse joy cured many wounds.

Sign in a red syringe on the door at the reception went out. Twigden went to the door and saw it open. Came nurse joy and smiled sheepishly.

Is your pokemon? What it is strange... It is not like the body structure on the pokemon. The nearest to it counterparts is a ground pokemon. Where did you get it?

-She fell from heaven on me... And knocked me down. I really would like to get angry at her, but she was so cut...

I see... Maybe you might want her to practice?

-Want to. My team lacks a flying-type pokemon.

-Just... You be careful with her. She's... different.

Finally, Twitin entered the medical room. On the first table, curled up, was this strange pokemon. She tossed and turned, lying under a glass cover. She was beautiful... And another. The feeling that she was closer to the people than to the pokemon. She differed in appearance. None of the pokemon in memory of sister joy did not possess such an appearance. Twigden carefully looked,he didn't know how else to call it. Rainbow mane flowed smoothly down the back. Rainbow color tail sprawled across the bottom of the bed. She slightly opened his eyes... And saw him, Tagina.

Thick purple hair was woven into a braid. A nice, soft facial features. Snub nose. Blue eyes (or blue contacts, hiding green eyes. He believed his green eyes inappropriate to his image, and that's why he wore lenses). Muscular arms and broad shoulders were Tagina. He was handsome... But she didn't know what to say.

When Twigden opened the dome, rainbow dash carefully got up from the table and jumped to the floor. She thoughtfully patted wings, and looked at Tagina. He cleared his throat and said.

-Hi, I'm Tagin, I'm a Pokémon Trainer. I want to save up enough badges to participate in the League Kalos. To do this, I catch pokemon, train them, and patiently to promote their evolution. I have a favor to ask. Would you like to join my team?

-What is the League Kalos?

Is a competition to see who coaches the right to raise their pokémon with care and attention in order to become a champion. In order to become the best! And for this you need to practice a lot. And we, the people, control the power of the pokemon. Together we can learn a lot of new techniques!

Rainbow jumped as if stung. -Want-want-want-want! -muttered she. -And how? she wanted to know.

She looked at the coach. She liked something. She looked him for the belt. She looked at his belt and saw a black ball with gold problemami.

Noticing the direction of her gaze. Is lyricsby. If you want to be on my team, can click on the button. Don't fight it, and you'll be there. It will be a little frustrating but you get over that pain.

Tidine voice was tender and caring. The Pegasus looked at the coach, ranging. Suddenly deciding, rainbow pushed the button. It turned into a red glow, and rushed into the globe. Inside the bowl was strange. Strange cruelty combined with surprising softness. So harmoniously and so closely. A feeling. But rainbow decided to test myself... so many new techniques she has studied. Finally, the ball snapped shut completely, and rainbow dash were captured. Feeling time it vanished quite...

And here she was released. And not her alone. To his left she noticed with a strange blue crystals Diplodocus, Amaury. A little to the right she noticed another dinosaur, but with the buds around the neck, spreading a sweet aroma and a sheet on his head. This kind of dinosaur was called Bailiff. The back was yellow, a strange Fox, standing on two legs and located in the tail with a stick with a lit end. It was Brixen. He was standing just ahead and smiled, looking at her. The feeling that he was calm, with the confidence and courage he was looking forward.

Hey guys! I'll be with you to train, right? I'm in Equestria studied some styles of combat, such as the Rustle of Feathers, and Tremors. You will not be easy with me!

Bailiff snorted and muttered something to the side. Amaura looked away to the sky and something unintelligible muttered. Brixen with doubt looked at the dash and shouted in their language with a passion.

-"Let's see how tough you are!"

-Come on, guys, do not quarrel! -threw them in different directions Taidin. -For the training, rainbow what attacks you know. All the pokemon attack has a type. They also have a specific type that they feel like family. Judging by the pokédex you have a flying and fighting type, right?

-And... Um... Tell me more in detail about the types. And so I don't get it.

Well... every pokemon, including yours, there are types. Depends on them, the attack will be super effective or weak.

-My attacks are always strong! -boasted rainbow.

-How are you supposed to beat the military attacks of the ghosts to do damage? And a flying attack like stone work? But the fighting attacks well to beat everyone who is bad resists damage from karate and other martial arts. But they are difficult to beat those who resists these techniques. And your second type of flying, well beaten by some that resists fighting. So cheer up!

-Yes... -rainbow realized that her path will be difficult. But... where do I start?

-Try to practice with Brixton. He is spoiling for a fight with you, aren't I?

"Yes, I'm spoiling for a fight. I'll teach you, impostor!" -responded to their language Brixen. He is growing all the heat of anger and looked at rainbow.

-Okay. I'll see you both in battle, will give the initiative your taking, so to speak. Fight! -shouted the coach.

Rainbow dash flew a little run. She somersault and saw that Brixan exhaled a long stream of fire. She deftly spun in the air, avoiding falling into the fiery jet. She flew down, concentrating his front hooves directly, so that the wind is much less resistance to its flight. Around her glowed a white aura. It was arrofint the first attack, rainbow dash is generally used in the world of pokemon. She hit Brixen in the chest. He hissed in pain and was thrown back towards the Pegasus. He took from the tail of his wand and sent a rainbow. There broke bright pink beam of light which landed in the wing Pegasi. Rainbow cried out and lost balance. Somehow, aligning the flight, she soared skyward. She began to fly circles around Brixen. And then she saw that beside her there was a lot of copies.

-It was a welcome Split! -she heard a cry from below Tagina.

She smiled, pleased with himself. And then she felt the heat. Brixen time is not lost, and he poured her copy, which disappeared. Rainbow decided to act without delay. She and her remaining copies approached Brixen. He made some gesture with his paw, and around it was spread a green shield. Pegasi hurt himself on it, and somersault through the Fox. Once back, she ran up and hit the body of the opponent. After a moment, she felt a strong pain all over my body. Brixen made exasperated breath, and swayed.

Pegasi decided to finish it. His air trick she rose up, and struck, tumbling. But for a moment she felt a strange burning purple flame. And then Pegasi felt that it burns. Rainbow was set on fire! With difficulty overcoming the pain, she hit Brixen. He flew off, but not so far as before. Pegasi was badly battered, she could barely stand on trembling legs.

And there between them stood Taidin. He separated them and said softly.

-Guys, Brixen, and rainbow dash are doing a great job. Eat a berry Rest, rainbow. caring said the man. And eat Oran berries to treat wounds. And your wounds, I'll handle Brixen Super Elixir.

Rainbow gently eaten berries from the hand of man. The first berries were bitter, but she immediately felt the fire that burned it, extinguished. Another berry was sweet taste. She took a deep breath and shook himself from fire and soot. On her chest was a bruise from hitting his psihologom. He slowly began to disappear. With slight envy, she watched as the wounds Brixen treated with the healing spray. He sighed contentedly, feeling the pain and bruises are.

Tiden smiled and walked over to dash with another super potion. She turned away from him. It is why I didn't want to see anyone. She felt pain all over my body. Twigden said in her ear.

-Come, I will heal you...

He is using potions treated the wounds on her body. She sighed with relief... the pain from all the bumps gone. Can she stay with this man? Well... the time is suffering. She was so homesick! I would like to eat amazing creamy thresholds Pinkie pie! But, alas, she's here, but they are there...

-Guys! Time for dinner! -announced Taidin.

Pegasi licked his lips. What is there for dinner? It turned out that she tosses some food. And not only her. And Bailiff, and Amaura, and Brixen gladly ate this food. Pegasi amazement he took one grain and ate it. Strange taste, but it makes me hungry! Soon she was already eating this food. Do not compare with the taste of other dishes that she had in Ponyville, but anyway, better than nothing. Having finished his portion, she slept quite a lot, she blissfully looked up at the sky, which closed the dark clouds.

Suddenly she felt Brixen put his yellow paw on her shoulder. She looked back at him with surprise. He is a little bit powercam said.

"I wanted to apologize for the "impostor". You're really cool, but Yes, we need a lot to learn. I would like to Express my gratitude for that match. I'm so glad I could be your opponent. Friends?"

Rainbow didn't know what to say. But then she got all excited and shook his paw with his hoof.

-Friends!

-"Thank you."

She felt some strange views of others on yourself. She looked up, and saw consider Amaura and Bailiff. They smiled.

-Well, what are you staring at?! Nothing to look at?! -rose Pegasi.

-"No, just... you are so cute next to each other!" -I chuckled a Bailiff.

"Yes. Just like me with Bailiff." smiled Amaura.

-We're just friends! -said in unison Brixen and rainbow dash.

And then came Twigden, who already finished his sandwich and looked at the peaceful pokemon and pegasse. The whole team suddenly found it was dark. It came as a surprise, after battle they have missed half the day, and now, saw the sunset.

-My friends! I'm glad we came together... we will spend the night here... I like those stars... good night all.

Tiden smiled gently, pulled out of the backpack sleeping bag, and soon puffed contentedly. Big day tomorrow, with a battle with the leader of the third icon... Amaura and the Bailiff, too, subsided. They almost immediately fell asleep in my arms joint Brixen the same time, and rainbow dash looked up at the sky and began to count the stars and guess that this silhouette stars denotes. Gradually they sakkarine and sank into a restful sleep.


	2. Part 2 - The Icon Shaking

Rainbow dash slowly opened her eyes. Someone was pushing her, and, grumbling, said.

-"Wake up, Sleepyhead... and then miss Breakfast." -he poked her in the side with a nose Brixen.

The Pegasus stood up, felt a sweet stretch, banishing slumber. In Akseli she many times did the breaks on my job, and was a big lazy. However, his work was performed very quickly, so no complaints on it. Rainbow patted his wings twenty times very rapidly, and, yawning, went to his Desk. And again dry food. But this time, Twigden walked over to her, and gave Apple in addition to the diet.

-Eat and gain strength... We soon will be a difficult battle for the Badge Meltdown.

Rainbow willingly ate the Apple. The fruit had a different taste than in Equestria, on the farm "Sweet Apple". Eating him whole, she wanted to ask the trainer supplements, but seeing as he eats his modest rations, he decided not to disturb him, and went to his bowl with food. She ate one bite... And felt an incredible spicy, slightly sour aroma. How did he know that the spicy taste of her love? It will be necessary later to ask him.

Eating the entire portion, it is noted that other pokémon were also full of energy. Taking in pokebola the whole team, Tyden smiled. When the time came to dash, he shook his head and said.

-You rainbow come with me. I want you to check. We need to fight in the stadium of the city Salur, and I want to show it to you. Then we will fight. I planned the battle.

-Well, let's go. I can only fly in the air over you? I can't wait to learn new techniques. smiled dash.

Fly... I'll only be happy. -said Taidin. He gathered things and went to the side of the stadium.

To the stadium they walked for a long time. Still, the city Salur is a big city. After wandering on the streets, they still came to the stadium. Rainbow hovered in the sky enjoying the flight. Looking down, she noticed that Twigden stopped abruptly. Astonishment looking at him, she noticed that the guy was standing at the door of a large building and something studied. Confused she went closer to him, and he said.

-The stadium is closed... hmmm, wonder why?

-What happened? said flown the dash.

-The stadium is closed, alas... We have to find the leader of the stadium...

-And where you plan to seek?

-Mmm... I don't know. -threw up his hands Taidin.

Suddenly, they saw the two girls hurrying to the stadium on the rollers. One of them was blonde with a tail on top. She looked cheerful and energetic. She had blue eyes. She is dressed in a sporty white t-shirt and white shorts.

The other was not like the previous one. The other girl had beautiful, slightly sharp facial features and green eyes. A thick MOP of black hair neatly plaited in a long braid. Her hands were decorated with rings with black onyx stones. On her comfortable black dress. Despite the commercials, she was holding a staff with a black stone on the knob. Staff from the spread of the black aura. Behind the girl was a backpack.

Hey! A new contender for my badge! As well, I went back in time! My name is Carolina. And I'm the leader of the stadium. You may have come for the badge?

-And I Sally. I'm here on... business. I can be a judge in your stadium.

Oh, it will be a wonderful Shawl! smiled Carolina. -What is this strange creature? Never seen such a pokemon.

Is the Pegasus. Hmm... First time I see it here in Close. -raised an eyebrow Sally. -Do you know what kind of unprecedented power, hidden in her heart, and the guy? she said to Tvaudio. But this power to reveal is not given to everyone... It's a huge risk to take care of Pegasus. And he can throw things that can happen anything! After evolution, of course...

-Yes, I am! said dash, basking in the glory. She was radiant with pride and Twigden, on the contrary, was confused. -How cool! And I the Keeper of the Element of Harmony of Loyalty, an ancient artifact! -she hastened to brag about.

Really? First heard about it. -said Carolina.

. -grimly said Sally. I want that power you need to be careful. Otherwise, you can heap up Affairs, which will then be sorry.

Twigden was stunned and stood still slack-jawed. Finally, he grew bolder and said.

-I would like to battle for the Rumble Badge... The leader of the stadium, Carolina, are you ready?

Twigden and he knew what he said inconclusive. But nothing to do. Then he'll talk to dash eye to eye, but that comes later. I had to explain to dash.

-Yes, I'm ready. I accept the challenge. -nodded to Caroline.

She took a key from his pocket, and opened the building. Dash and Twigden saw a huge stadium. They saw the boom is located in two parts of the stadium. They also saw a huge yellow arena, without a single pebble. Looks like she was made of rubber. The ceiling of the stadium was very high. Edges of the arena was fortified with iron.

Sally took the place of the judge. She waited until Twigden and Carolina will take their place by the proposer and leader of the stadium. Dash went to the side Tagina. Then she sat down next to him. She first took part in such events.

Sallie raised his staff and said.

-This match three on three for the icon to shake. The fight will continue as long as all three pokemon will not fall without forces. Are you ready? Begin!

-Forward! -Caroline said and released Manifo.

-Menthu, yeah... And we will make the move Ponytail! Forward, Bailiff! said Twigden and released a Bailiff.

Bailiff stayed on the field, and prepared a sheet to attack. Myinfo looked at the Bailiff and showed a finger at her, yelling hurtful words at pokemonskij language.

-The match is underway! said Sally.

-So, Bailiff, use Sharp Leaves!

-Voltage! commanded Carolina.

Bailiff threw the sheets in Mengfu, which closed paws. Damage from leaf seems not to have caused her some serious harm. Then... Carolina ordered Mengfu trick that was called as a "stab from Reversal." Bailiff threw some more leaves into Mengfu, but with the same result. And then Manipu hit Bailiff, jumping like an arrow, and fled to pokeer. Bailiff did not expect such a turn and fell over sideways. But did not fall. But then was a surprise. In place Mingfu stood Holoca.

-Haluch, finish her Acrobatics!

Twigden was still stunned by the reaction speed Haluci and its coach. Halucha meanwhile, flew to the Bailiff and began to beat her quick, subtle strokes. Bailiff could not withstand such onslaught, and fell, defeated.

-Bailiff lost this round. Halucha won!

Twigden gathered and thought. "So fast... Need to do something... rainbow dash will help me, but will it be able to cope with this speed? It is necessary to take the risk."

Rainbow was surprised, too. But then she gave a single sentence.

-"It is. Was. Cool! I'd like to know whether I will cope with it. I will give you all one hundred and twenty percent to help Tvaudio!" thought dash.

She was unaware that luxuries began to cultivate it, changing it for the better, and making it closer to the coach.

-Rainbow. Your way out. said Taidin.

-Well! I will make this match tough guy! she said and stood in the center of the field, ready for battle.

Halucha has smiled, examining the winged rival.

-Are you ready? Fight! said Sally.

-Dash! Split!

Yeah!

Rainbow nodded, and began to create copies of itself. Holoca a little confused, but began to use acrobatics on each of them, which took a lot of time. Real dash, having flown from the back, hit Holoku. The attack was super-effective. Halucha somersault and hit the dash-enhancing impact. Rainbow cried out in pain: it was unpleasant. But it was ineffective. But Holoch received additional combat forces. Rainbow turned in the air and began to accelerate upwards, Halucha also began to accelerate. Twigden told her to use the air trick, but she didn't listen. She decided to make copies, and strike a Sound Rainbow. It was an admission that she had studied in Ponyville. She began to use a split, and all copies flew skyward.

-Rainbow Dash! What are you doing?! -she heard an exclamation of Tagina.

But she accelerated up the stadium, surprised by the small size of the stadium. Halucha too rushed for her. And then rainbow rushed down, more and more feeling the resistance of the air. And then it happened! She overcame the resistance of the air, like an exploded rainbow. Seemed rapid rainbow circle where she did this. Rainbow fluttered like the rainbow hair, leaving behind it a trail specific. Dash hit amazed Holoku in the chest. Pegasus struck so that the colored spray shot up into the air. Halucha was unconscious.

Twigden gaped slack-jawed. Carolina too. But Sally clearly, something was weighing myself. Finally, she said.

-Holoch unconscious. Rainbow dash win!

Rainbow stopped on the floor of the stadium. She was never excited.

-Rainbow dash, ago. You spent a lot of effort. said Twigden, recovering from the shock.

He opened the pokédex, but he said. -No data about this attack.

-Okay, then we will understand.

But... rainbow dash tried to say that she is full of energy, but a stern look Tidine told her that arguing was not worth it. Dash sighed and trudged dejectedly to his side.

-So. You decided to give her regain her strength? Wow... You've impressed and surprised me. But I have two more pokemon. Forward Menipu! -Caroline said, coming to himself.

A rainbow trail still hanging over the stadium, but had begun to dissipate.

-Forward Brixen! -ordered Twigden, releasing on the field of battle the Fox.

-How predictable. snorted Carolina. And ordered. -Menthu, use Voltage!

-Brixen, use Mysterious Lights!

Brixen got from the tail of the wand and using it created a purple fireball that rushed to Manipu. In some time around her, he surrounded and set fire to the ferret. Rainbow learned a similar attack. It was used against her in training. It was painful and unpleasant. Now, set on fire Mengfu hit Brixen reinforcing impact. He moved away from the blow, weakened by burn, pretty quickly and he kept close to the Ferret. Fluff will not work. Mengfu tossed it aside, and she fell unconscious.

-Menthu cannot continue! Won Brixen. said Sally.

Okay. Are you ready, rainbow? asked Twigden Pegasus.

-Ready!

Go ahead. Rainbow! Don't let me down. smiled Taidin.

Rainbow took to the field. Against it was a Cat. This was a pile of muscles, a fixed waistband. You are a terrible person. But it should handle.

She quickly flashed, creating copies of themselves. The city created what is a stone in the hope to throw him to the ground. And then she attacked him from behind, aerofina. And then the Cat grabbed her hand and squeezing it he threw her into the wall. Dash was almost blind from the pain. She somehow has leveled off, and flew, but then she saw a stone that flies into her... And she fell. All was plunged into darkness.

She woke up in a familiar house nurse joy. All cells screamed in pain. It was really painful. Beside her stood and looked out the window... No, not nurse joy, and Sallie. She thought twirling a stick in his hand. Seeing that rainbow woke up, she spoke.

-No, when Bo-where so don't de-lay!

-But... -tried to protest dash.

-No buts! You pokemon your trainer, you have to listen to your friend! He is obliged to care and feed you, and you follow his commands. she said rather rudely. -But you've taken a big turn, and I am pleased with you. suddenly her voice softened. Yeah, I was just wondering how your Deltox. Sitting, you, probably, waiting for? -Sallie eyes sparkled with wickedness. You and it looking good, you'll make a lovely couple!

We are not a couple! said rainbow dash.

-No, I will. You already know that I know the future?

-N-no... -began to stutter dash.

It was not like her. She felt that cold feeling in my stomach that she was unable to describe. Dash was afraid Sallie, not knowing why.

-So. I'll tell you my secret. You see... I am Sailor Scorpio, or miss Death. I don't look like a grandmother with a scythe, right?

-Yeah. -breathed dash. Now it was clear that chilling feeling in my stomach. She once again felt the sticky, chilling fear. She finally continued his speech. -You... You came to pick me up?

Well, you... I, on the contrary paid. -with these words Sally pulled from the backpack to the Bank with some sort of drink. "Adrenaline rush" was written on the package, which she opened using a special clamp on the jar. Opening it, she took a big swallow and continued. -Paid to Tinker with to cure you. The one who was paying, he knew my weakness - it's "Adrenaline rush". Most of my few pleasures in life.

-And who told me to patch up?

-And here is the secret. said Sally, slightly blushing. And for you I have a gift. From the heart, so to speak. Death created out of thin air a Golden bag with black dust. Is the sacred ashes. Just barely enough to heal pokemon. It is enough for the whole team, if you distribute it carefully. Hold! -Sally threw tightly knotted bag rainbow dash, and she caught it with his teeth. And Yes. Almost forgot. -Sally raised his staff. Then the dash was surrounded by a giant black ball of darkness. Rainbow decided that here was the end of her life's journey, but the cloud and gently touched her... Heal her wounds! A little later, the cloud disappeared. And here allow me to open the door for you to leave.

The girl opened the door and rainbow dash walked in and saw Tidine accompanied by... No, not Brixey. And Delfosse. It was a Fox, painted in a crimson tone, and more slim. Wand was hidden behind a cloak. In General, Fox was a handsome man and with warmth and serenity looked at rainbow. Pony paid no attention, and looked up to coach a little guiltily and sadly. Twigden got up off the bench so abruptly that Delphax started. The guy looked sternly at her and got lyricssay. The one that caught her. She expected shouting, swearing, and attacks and accusations. But Twigden just put my hand on her head. She looked up in amazement. Twigden whispered in your ear.

-You were cool, but come on you will listen to me, okay? We can make everything twenty percent cooler.

Rainbow beamed and gave the bag Tvaudio.

He said. -Sacred ashes, right? Where did you get that?

What rainbow said. I Sally gave. It can recover pokemon.

Thank you. nodded Taidin.

Dash asked timidly. -We have won the Rumble Badge?

What was the answer. Yes, thanks to Delfosse. It has evolved from Brixen. Now the next icon in Coumarin the city. Hopefully, we'll get ready for the battle. Really?

What dash said. -Yes, I will participate in the battle for this badge. Because the combat is soooo cool!

Deltax confirmed his exclamation.

Sallie meanwhile, went for the door. Flashed the black flash and Sallie like usual. She disappeared. Cost hopes not forever.


	3. Part 3 - Evolution or a Night full of st

Dash rested quietly in lyricsbay. Had a rough day. Still, Twigden hinted to her that there would be another battle. Being half asleep, dash yawned sweetly. She woke with a start when she felt that her lyricsbay touched. Such a strange feeling! Strange prison opened. It was released in order to dinner together with the others. What are we having for lunch? This time a lot of apples. It was an abundance! And then Twigden issued a strange sound. It was the soda!

He said. -Guys! You did a good job, making a modest contribution to the victory at the stadium Salur! My favorite, strawberry. -he smiled radiantly.

The pokemon responded differently to this proposal.

Amaura blushed and mumbled something. -"I have nothing to thank."

Bailiff said the same thing, adding with sadness. "But I'm lost."

Delphax also swelled with pride.

Rainbow interested. -What kind of soda?

-But only after lunch. said Taidin. -Moreover, it is juicy, delicious apples! You probably missed it.

Rainbow eagerly pounced on the apples, happily eating these excellent, yellow fruit. Edge eyes she noticed that her friends were too happy to stuff down the apples. Finally, Twitin approached rainbow dash. He sat down beside her and said.

-Dash... Tell me about your artifact Element of Harmony of Loyalty.

-Tell what? I will never abandon friends for your own benefit. This version of me. My loyalty, it is constant. When I feel that I left Ponyville, I don't feel right. My Element of Loyalty not alone, there is Laughter, Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, and Magic. I was part of something whole. And yearn, even though I don't show it. Okay. No time to MOPE. -she started. -Will you help me back home?

Yes... Though I don't know how. Need somewhere to find a scientist who would have sent you home. It's not easy. But, I'll help you, whatever it takes.

Deltax walked over and patted his paw Tagina.

What? And, soda. Here you go.

Twigden took an empty bowl of Delfosse and poured some soda. He poured the rest of the pokemon pop. And dash, he left a small bottle and using a straw to drink. Soda had a pleasant taste. A little unusual flavor refreshed the head. Usually soda was done a little differently. But this was even better!

When dash had finished his portion, she noticed that she was approached by Delphax. He gently put a paw on her rump and asked.

-"Miss?"

-Well, Yes... And I don't know who to ask. There are wizards rare?

-"Well... I didn't heard about any MAG that there is. But then there are scientists. They know so much! I hope they'll help you with your problem. Sorry, I'm bad at it." -Deltax bitterly sighed and continued the conversation. -"I myself am from the farm where bred starter pokemon. I grew up there and was definitely happy. After that, how I grew up, I was sent to the laboratory of a Professor, whose name I, alas, do not remember. Came to us a young coach, he was kind and tried to be the best, so I didn't hesitate over the decision and strongly demonstrative to him. He chose me. I hope you find your home. Sorry I can't help it." -in the words of Delfosse sounded kind of sad, he wanted to cry.

Eye on the dash were filled with tears. And she remembered a soft, delicate as silk voice Sallie: "You will be great together". Strange, isn't it? Or is he her only friend? Only time will tell. Rainbow willingly climbed into lyricsby. To think about her and at the same time to take a NAP. It was a tough day, tomorrow is another day.

Sally came to black rock, watching the plant in Close. She frowned and said, highlighting the words.

Someone lingered in this world. It's time in the underworld! I haven't been there. Ah, streams of lava, and a bath of liquid nitrogen... They are so beautiful.

Eyes Sallie that had previously been cloudy, cleared. She dreamily looked up at the sky, and clasped in his hands a staff.

-Need to figure out how rainbow dash got in this world. And to bring it back. I feel a distortion in reality. This is not good. said another voice, young and tired.

It was Nao. His profession - the angel of Vengeance. He always wore two blades and a bow. He was dressed in a solid leather suit. However, the skin armor didn't hamper his movements. His brown hair swayed in the wind. Their sharp facial features, he hid under the mask. He didn't want to open the face. In the last twenty years he had not slept once. And this was possible because angels live differently than people. But the angels still tired sometimes. As well, in the Nao was in addition to the blood angels, and even the demon blood. It allows much more energy to preserve. But because it flowed the blood of demons, my father would pray longer.

-Do you think rainbow dash came out of this uh... Collapse? asked Sally.

Exactly. But we need to help them. Do you see the future? What is it?

-It is distorted. Other possible appearance of the aliens. I see a Princess... Purple and yellow Pegasus.

-They fail in the world of pokemon. Need help. I will share SALONOV so that they guarded the way to the power Plant Kalos. And I... I need you to help Tvaudio and dash. But in a different form.

He pressed the button in his mask and turned into a pretty Tan girl. Quite nice, and all in wool. She was naked. Have Sallie jaw dropped. She had no idea that the Nao will turn Nia, the daughter of Brock and Mystina. By the way, Mystina was mortom-Silviana and nia mortem-Evie.

Is not it wonderful? said Niea his charming voice.

From this any man would be drawn to her. I heard that in Coumarin tolerant pokemorphs. With this city, I began to spread the idea of mixing human blood with pokemon. And very successfully! Well, I went! The mask hides me enough?

-Enough. said Sally. She still was in shock.

Then I'm going to town Coumarin! Watch Out, Tidin! I would use my feminine wiles. -Nia played eyebrows.

Sallie only had that to put his hand to his face.

-All of you! and Twigden released their pokémon. Dash took off, sleepily rubbing her eyes with her hoof. This was a good afternoon NAP. The rest looked good. Twigden blew the whistle. -We need to train air attack in the moment when they are ineffective. Let's start with Amauri, she's resistant to flying, right? -Amaura prepared to repel an attack instead of words. -Rainbow dash... You will have to experience the full force of the cold Amaury, so get ready, this is gonna hurt. Ready? Begin! I will observe and give advice.

Rainbow rocketed skyward. To the side of the dash flew a stream of icy air. Somehow cowered away from him, she flew down, using his receive the Sound of the rainbow. She crashed into Nauru, but he barely felt it. But he responded with a heavy blow. Rainbow spun her and threw her away. But she managed to straighten out his flight. Dash noticed the flow of cold aspiring to it.

And then, gathering all his strength in hoof, she flew high, even higher than last time. She sparkled, like sunlight. It was her evolution. Dash has changed. She became more. Her rainbow mane was now airy, like a cloud that gently hugged her. She had a horn. It appeared scarlet armor, decorated with white lightning. Her hooves formed spikes that were just doing harder strikes, but freely removable, as if they were invoices. Her wings changed its color to white. She rushed down, and her wings lit up the steel color. It was a welcome Steel Wings. She slapped on top of Amauro wings.

Amaura swayed, and fell, knocked out. And Twigden blew the whistle, signifying the end of the battle.

The whole company gathered together to congratulate the dash with evolution. Dash watched with amazement at himself. She didn't recognize myself. She didn't understand anything. What happened to her. And then she realized that the Element of Harmony of Loyalty was implanted in her body.

"That was so cool! I did not know that I am fighting. Yehuuu!" thought dash, dancing on the spot.

Meanwhile it got dark. The sun began to slowly come over the horizon. Twigden gently poured into a bowl of food. All the stuff down for both cheeks. Twigden sleepily munched on my sandwich rather. He was proud of his team. The whole team began to gather goes to bed. Twigden comfortably in my sleeping bag. It is close to Amaura and Bailiff. A little bit further, looking at the stars Deltax and rainbow. Felt the hot blood flowed through their veins. It was so warm, so good...

And here, everyone was asleep. All except Delfosse and dash. Dash murtala blissfully, feeling as her blood warmed under the heat of love.

"You need to write a letter to the Princess about what love is. It was so wonderful."

Deltox was also warmed by the glow of love. He had never felt better.

-"Oh, look, this constellation looks like Buneri!" -exclaimed Deltox.

-What is Buneri? asked dash.

She was very curious. She liked this world much more than ever. There was so many interesting things!

"Well... Um... Pokemon." replied Deltox.

He was still suspicious of the dash. He's still not accustomed to her size and especially her mane. And even the spikes on her feet it is not fully used. It was something irrational, unnatural.

Dash, completely relaxed, and dreamy looked at him.

-I have, in Equestria the stars were quite different. -dreamily uttered. -New constellations. I'm starting to get used to it. -she's inspiration against Delfosse. That, not ozhidav such fervor only stroked her mane. -Hey, let's play? But make-believe. Agree? I'll be the winner!

-"Come on. I have no doubt." laughed Deltox.

And they secularises, in a playful struggle. Finally, dash took up, and knocked him flat on his back.

I won! Yes! I won! -joy dash.

"Yes, Yes, you win. And then what?" -smiled on all cylinders Deltox.

More...

He then gave a kiss right on the lips. Deltax, have not known love, surprised, took a kiss. Rainbow dash pulled back and smiled timidly, waiting for a response. She was all flushed and ruffled. Her mane was now hugging the foot of Delfosse holding and lightly caressing his leg.

"Well I... um." -hesitated Deltox.

-You tell me. I'm not going to fit. I have to tell you that I was friends with you, but now love reigns score. You agree to stay with me for one night?

"You... Really think that's a good idea? But why only one night? You can for a few." -Delfosse was a playful mood.

He pulled the stick from his tail and they began to flow fairy lights. They blinked different colors and it was very romantic.

Suddenly Deltax blushed and turned away. Dash shook him and asked gently.

-Deltax! How are you? Why did you leave me? -dash started to come to mind suspicions.

She launched Fox full face to his, and saw this. His cock rose, all dark red, poured juices. His head was slightly pointed, with just a slight thickening. The body was not of medium size, in comparison with members of the stallions that she used to read magazines in Ponyville. She gently touched the cock. He felt as startled by the male, she realized, he's excited.

"Now you know you turn me on."

-I already know. said dash with tenderness. -I love you.

"I love you too, dash." and was followed by a kiss on her cheek.

She gently licked the cock. It felt like a paw gently started to caress her head. Dash took it fully in his mouth member. He tasted slightly salty, with a touch of bitterness. She continued to drive his tongue around the member Delfosse. The barely audible moan. He suddenly pinned to your member dash hard and she felt the hot, sticky seed poured into her mouth. The taste of it was like vegetable oil with a small fraction of the salinity. Dash a little to savor the liquid, and swallowed it. Finally tearing himself away from his cock gently throbbed, she said.

-You taste... very good.

-"Thank you." -Deltax blushed, and again kissed the top of the dash. "Now it's my turn to please you."

-K-how?! slightly stuttering, said dash.

And then Deltox came from behind her. Lifting her tail, he bent down began to lick her pussy. World for heavenly blue dash seemed to explode a bunch of colored pieces. She began to bend towards the playful language of the Fox, uttering muffled moans. She barely breathed, heavy and sweet feeling between her legs. And then the weasel interrupted.

-"Mmmm..."

-What are you doing? she asked, short of breath.

"I just wanted you're not the one getting pleasure." smiled Deltax and prepared your body.

He gently plunged it straight inside the vagina. Dash screamed. And although it's not her first time to feel the pain, still the feeling was indescribable. The world again seemed to explode in a whirlwind of colorful stars. Dash was panting and moaning under the onslaught of her beloved. A couple of moves and like a moan. They dispensed with all foreplay and went on to enjoy a passionate night. And here turning point: after the third Creek dash, Delphax injected his seed inside, filling her with his seed. Deltax stopped, and dash wearily slipped from him. From her vagina dripping cum. It was even better than back then in Canterlot. She was not sorry about what happened to her. Nothing spared.


	4. Chapter 4 - Disease

-Dash, Melee!

And here's the blow knocked rainbow to the ground Meitenu. Sinon regretfully withdrew his Meitenu. Dash became stronger and stronger. She has mastered close Combat and Dragon Dance. Last appointment she was encouraged. She admired the graceful movement in the air. She loved the flight.

They Tagina was coming to town Coumarin. The events happened. Amaura turned into Auroras. His body became larger ice crystals and freeze a hand, they Patronuses. Bailiff also went into a sulk. Twigden already thinking to someone exchange. But nobody, strangely enough, didn't want to take it. Even decent options that would fit, was not. A change of Bailiff for some Rattata he didn't want. But Twigden was looking and gave up.

Happened a lot of fights, and the pokémon are tired. Dash was exhausted more than others. She also was severely bitten teeth Maitani. Tiden pulled from the backpack a few Oran berries and gave them to dash. She greedily ate them. Suddenly she vomited black liquid directly into its coach. It was unnatural for her such a substance.

-Fuuu. Well, the stuff did Twigden, shaking off your clothes is an abomination. -What's wrong with you?

-I... How strange feeling. My feelings. They are sharpened. I now... -and then dash fell to the grass with a thud, earning a worried look the whole team Tagina.

The coach swore softly. The nearest "Pokemonskij Center" was a half-hour walk. Need to get ready, and quickly. He called all members of the team, including rainbow dash. He ran in the direction of "Pokemonskij Center". Left quite a bit to it...

-Okay, we'll fix your pokemon. Rather, CHelsi! This pokemon the first time I see but we need to cure it! So... it fits under the category of land. Get Ready To CHelsi!

Tiden left in the hallway. It ate concern about the dash. Could it be that her powers were so depleted? No, it's something else. Something beyond any logical analysis.

On the monitor the nurses flashed a strip of heartbeat rainbow. Joy was busy near the dash, hooked to her various medical devices. Breath suddenly, dash stopped, and the strip that determines the heartbeat came to an abrupt end.

-Celsi, defibrillator, quick! defibrillator hooked up to the car and dash. -Discharge! and dash jumped under the powerful electric shock. Her electro shock struck, and dash winced. She began to breathe! CHelsi, and Joey smiled, the patient's heart beating. Now joy could go anywhere especially not to hurry. But had to do a lot...

Twigden waited in the hall, nervously. He didn't want to lose dash. She, in the end, his friend! And power it every day increased. When he saw from the corridor, from the window, her heart stopped, he stood like a statue. It is such a turn not expected. He watched with sadness, hoping that Joey will be able to cure her. Done! Dash's heart leapt. Twigden relieved wiped sweat from his forehead. Good that she survived. He didn't know what to do if dash died. It was a huge relief. Finally, his friends pokemon healed. He sighed and sat down at the bench, trembling slightly. He was restless. What made her die? Perhaps he didn't know her? No, like with his pokemon all right... What happened?

Meanwhile, Nita, Sailor Cancer has scanned the surrounding space around Pokecentre using a clock of Death that was strapped to her left arm. She was dressed in robes with symbols of their armies: White and scarlet. She had brown hair that smoothly fell to the shoulders. She had green eyes, resembling the color of young leaves. She again glanced at the clock. They showed magical ruins, which meant a power surge death. This is her worried. She hoped Sally be able to cope with his stick, but then Sailor Scorpio, something prevented. Need to talk with Nao on this subject. But Nita didn't know what Nao asked Niu, and flips upside down city Coumarin. Nita raised high above his head, a silver wand with diamonds, activated it. It was lit with a white light and disappeared along with Nita. It turned into a barely distinguishable sound, and thus traveled with incredible speed, greater than the speed of sound, making loud strange buzzing.

-Oh! -Fluttershy, the yellow Mare with wings, a pink mane landed in the sand. She gingerly inspected the area in search of any vegetation. I want to drink. -Where am I? And where's Ponyville? with fright she asked. It is poorly known how to fly, so I ran forward, it would seem that the real lake. It immediately vanished as soon as she approached him. It was a Mirage. She heard a strange sound somewhere inside the sand. Her yellow ears rose. -A strange sand creatures... would You like me to show? I need to find the way to Ponyville. Will you help me?

-I thought you got lost. -she heard a female voice.

-Who's there? You won't hurt me, right? Could you tell me the way to Ponyville?

She replied another voice, more Mature but also the female.

-You're not on the hit. In this dimension there is no Ponyville. This is Kalos, the region of the world of pokémon understand me?

-How not? But... how will I get home? -the eye of a yellow filly filled with tears.

I think you need to talk to Adrannau and Nao. They may help your grief. I see you're sweet and defenseless, so why don't you come to our base?

-Mengli, why don't you break concealment? She's harmless.

Okay. -twittered third female voice.

Came a whirlwind of sand and grass. This whirlwind began to run behind Fluttershy. Moments later, three women were in armor in the middle of the vortex. They all introduced themselves. The first, which kept them, were called Mengli. She was in gray-green armor, which complemented her red hair. Her eyes keenly and slyly looked at all. The look was semi-serious with irony. She had her wand with unicorn's head on one end. At the other end was the head Nytmare. The second girl was, lanni, blue-eyed brunette with a snub nose. She was dressed in armor, bewildered lavender color with blue sky that perfectly underscores the small mounds on her chest. She had a scepter with winged fish, looking up. The third was the same Tyranny. Muscular, skinny, and tall warrior. She had blue hair that perfectly underscores the armour yellow and blue colors. This situation was compounded by her stick, resembling a bow and arrow in cocked position.

Fluttershy gasped loudly and tried to hide behind a tree that was nearby. She was trembling with fear. The Pegasus flinched when she touched lanny. The woman purred.

-Come with me. I will try to get you out of here.

A whirlwind of sand and grass once again enveloped the women, but this time, and Fluttershy too. They ran in the famous warriors, but unknown to the fillies direction. Mengli said Fluttershy.

-Then there are bad people. Therefore, we are hidden, thanks to my magic. Anything, soon we'll get to the base. There you will realize that it is for the world.

Rainbow dash woke up in bed, carefully covered with a blanket. She tried to open my eyes but failed. Head brutally bursting, like an annoying magpie. She is finally on the thirteenth attempt completely opened my eyes. Was sitting next to Tyden with their pokemon. Bailiff sheepishly smiled, while Auroras gazed thoughtfully at her. Deltax anxiously looked at her. He was clearly worried about her. When dash woke up, Delphax with a relieved smile.

-You woke up! -all said almost in unison.

Yes... I woke up. I almost died, right?

Yes. -darkened Taidin. Nurse joy said you had a strange disease. Like something black got into your chest. It was quite a struggle for your life, until finally we removed this infection. It was after your heart stopped.

\- ...My heart stopped?

Yes. If not for the knowledge of a nurse joy, you'd already be dead.

-But I'm not dead, right? This is good... how else would I help you?

I do not know. But I suggest you to recover more quickly. Because we will soon arrive in the city of Coumarin. I recently called my twin brother. He said he wants to exchange with me in the city Coumarine. Soon we will meet... But you, my friends need to rest. So. I already decided who I'm trading. -Tidin pointedly looked at the Bailiff because of what she fearfully cringed. -But that comes later. I've you bought in the store. he presented some sphere in the hands of Delfosse. Is The Sphere Of Life. This area boosts the power of your attacks. But she has you with your every attack. Okay... I wish you all well. I left you feed for dinner. I'm going to bed. Too late. -he yawned, and went to the guest room in the "Pokecentre".

And now, the pokemon were left alone with dash.

-How do you want guys and I have to sleep, to recuperate. -yawned dash

"I don't want Bailiff exchanged. It is dear to me." said Auroras.

"I don't either, but I became completely useless. It would be better that I got kicked off the team. I'm not worthy to be with you."

-"You'll always be with us. In the depths of the soul." -comforted her Deltox.

-Come on, guys, sleep? I would love to relax. I am very, something incomprehensible. complained dash.

"Okay. But I'm worried." -shook Bailiff.

-"All will be well." -comforted her Auroras and put his head on her neck. His eyes were full of tears.

-Veal tenderness. snorted rainbow dash.

"What do you want? We're living creatures." smiled Deltox.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sharing and a flaming heart

Dash sat in lyricsmore, sweetly yawned. Around her was nothingness, which, however, was cozy. She was calm, and the chance that it will cause. But, nevertheless, she had heard everything that was happening outside. It was all good, but she heard many voices. Rainbow just hear a yell of surprise Tagina. In an effort to find out what happened, jumped out of lyricsbay. At first she saw nothing special. The city as a city. It was Coumarin.

-What happened? she asked.

-Can't you see? ... Hybrids of humans and pokemon! They're everywhere!

-What surprised you? -approached a cute morph-Vaporeon. I thought in other cities too.

-The fact that other cities do not happen as pokemorphs. It is somehow irrational. It should not be! said Twigden, blushing desperately.

-It is usual for our city. -surprised morphs. -There are about two hundred pokemorphs. Okay, what you want, but I'll be on my way. said Morf-Vaporeon.

In this city morphs went without clothes, but with bags. Their privates well covered coat, almost like clothing.

Hey! Tidin!

He turned around and saw his twin brother Taradina.

-Tradin!

Newcomer smiled graciously and asked, pointing to the dash.

Is your pokemon? Looks powerful. And I see for the first time here. Let's do an exchange, and after we'll have a battle, eh?

-Come on. -Tiden smiled, having heard it from his brother, and together they went to the "Pokecenter" along with a surprised dash. Twigden did not withdraw in lyricsby.

Finally, they entered the "Pokemonskij Center". There, some old man put them on the tray nurse joy their pokebola and sat down on the bench, groaning slightly. Twigden and his brother walked past him, and Tradin noticed.

Is Ramos, the leader of the stadium. I had already took it. -Tradin opened his jacket and flashed a badge in the form of a sheet. -Okay. I have already decided who will be exchanged. I'll trade for the Valkyrie.

-Who? -asked in surprise Taidin.

-Valkyrie. I give my pokemon nicknames. This Fraktur girl. It's in the way I have in the team. complained Tradin.

Tiden smiled. -I have mingled Bailiff. She absolutely fell into a sulk. Perhaps her new coach will.

-Well, let's start sharing, I suuuuck interesting! said dash. She truly was curious how sharing pokemon going on.

-Dash, can you keep silent? The head swells. -straightened her Taidin.

Dash pouted, and landed next to the coaches, lightly touching the torso Taradina. He slightly pulled away.

Your pokemon is so cute. And even says. I feel you're a bitch! -Tradin pushed to the side rainbow dash.

-Start the metabolism. grumbled like an old grandfather Taidin.

Yes. Really.

Tyden stood to the left of the machine, and his brother on the right. Both got pokebola and put them into the device. Machine to exchange two pokebola turned into pure energy, and moved them in different directions. In Pokedex has transferred information about pokemon.

-Take care of her. -said Twigden, looking at his brother.

-And you, too. he smiled.

They took their pokebola and Pokedex. And as if by agreement, he said.

-Let's beat? Will see how much we learned! -a couple of the boys eyes flashed a fighting light.

-Come on! Long ago I have no one reprimand did not give! -excitedly said dash.

-Not here, okay? -approached nurse joy. -There are special wasteland behind "Pokecentre"...

-Well! So we will know who is stronger! -in the eyes of the brothers and splashed dash no lights and a real fire.

... Let me be the judge? -said suddenly approached Nao. He was veiled by the illusion of the mask, and with impunity why she used her charm as a girl. My name is Niya and I'm here to just relax. I pokemorph-Evie, as you can see. I can help you to judge your duel?

Both brothers blushed, seeing the charming Ivy-morph, and nodded.

And here, both players came to the wasteland. Tiden left, right Taradin. Niya is located in the middle, but a little farther from the battlefield. She waved her hand and said.

-On the first releases of pokemon, Tidin!

-Are you ready, dash? asked Tyden, and seeing that she nodded, he continued. -Then go ahead.

-Forward! said Taradin and threw pokebol with Empoleon.

The huge Royal penguin appeared on the field of battle.

-Okay, let's go! Dash, Split!

Rainbow started hastily to create copies of itself, surrounding Empoleon. He looked in bewilderment around.

-Lasern, let's Water Jet!

Penguin has filled himself with the power of water and flew into the air. He rushed for copies, hitting one after the other.

-Dash, Dragon Dance!

Copy dash began to move gracefully, brimming with the power of the dragon. And here I figure it was the rainbow!

-Answer it on the Water Jet as its melee!

In front of the dash lit up scarlet, the evil light. She quickly met Water flow Empoleon, circled round the back and struck a series of blows with his hooves, crushing his armor. Lazarn cried, and fell backwards. He struggled to his feet, and while dash went to turn, he answered her with Hydro Pump.

The score was about equal: and dash, and Empoleon was quite battered, but not giving up. Penguin was enveloped in Water Aura, which meant that he activated the ability of the Flow, which increases power of water attacks.

-Empoleon, Hydro Cannon! Chunk it!

-Rainbow dash, fast, fly, in the sky and use the Split!

Rainbow have not much recovered from the wounds of Hydro Pump, and it soared into the sky, creating many copies. Hydro Cannon went through a couple of copies, and flew away somewhere.

Now's your chance, rainbow, use close Combat again!

Dash dived, together with their copies and hit the hooves of Empoleon, causing a series of strikes. He fell over, unconscious.

-Empoleon cannot continue the fight! Rainbow dash won! So, the victory goes Tvaudio.

-Hooray, we won! -cried in joy dash.

Tradin regretfully withdrew in pokebol your Lazarnaya. He sadly muttered something under his breath, and went into "Pokemonskij Center".

Twigden took out from the backpack elixir and treated their wounds to your dash. He furrowed his eyes when he was approached by Nia. On her palm lay a flatbread, which smelled of honey and dew.

-What is it? asked Tyden.

Is a special food. Flatbread tastes better than food. It will help the wounds dash faster be delayed. Take, eat.

-Okay.

Dash with distrust took the cake, sniffed it, and decided that you can eat this culinary product, took it into his mouth. The flatbread was amazingly tasty, like sweets dash hasn't eaten yet. Tasted like rice with honey. After eating the cake, she suddenly felt a sudden rise of forces like vacationing a week!

-Better? You're not you when you're hungry. -joke Niya.

-How did you get so good?! asked rainbow excitedly. Despite the fact that she already ate, she just wanted to know if the stock these wonderful Goodies.

Well... I don't Have very much. -flushed Niya. But let's go to "Pokecenter".

-I don't need rest! retorted dash. -I feel good.

Hmm... Be that way, dash. said Taidin. But we have an uphill battle with Ramos, the leader of the city stadium Coumarin. I will hope we can win.

-M... Can I go with you? asked Niya. I would like to travel with you. I'll be rooting for you in the tournament.

Well... You Can. -Tiden smiled and blushed.

Dash also curiously watched these two. Oh, this is gonna be a long night.

Dash suddenly woke up from the sharp feeling in his chest. She looked around and saw that the place was empty Institute. Where could she go? Dash, carefully, trying not to Wake anyone, went out on the street, "Pokemonskij Center". Around was cool. So easy, felt the air, heady like a cider. And then dash saw a strange creature. The creature was humanoid, no doubt. It is really terrible. It was a tall Golden-haired man. His entire flesh was covered in red scales with Golden feathers. His hands were like claws, with a small bony growths on the end of "the edge". This allowed how painful it is to beat such a terrible claws, and to hold any object. His face was indescribable. Scary face, a cross between a horse, hawk, and human. His eyes were able to expand and contract according to his desire, hiding under the protective film. My mouth was horse, but in the mouth about three hundred small, sharp teeth. Behind this monster were shining wings of scarlet, which was a part of it. They seemed to Shine from accumulated in the blood. These wings were bleeding. In the hands of the monster was holding two blades. The first blade was long and blue, as if carved from crystal. The other blade was a heavy dagger, as if carved from stone. Behind him was the bow, it seemed, was made of gold. Left shoulder from the monster hung a quiver full of different arrows. If you look closely, you can see that the quiver is held by levitation.

Have dash jaw dropped. -"And to see if I'm crazy to see such a monster? We have to see what he does." -thought it. Why dash decided that it was being male. Since, however, turned out to be. Hello. I don't know your name, but could you turn around? -voice dash was shaking with barely contained fear. She was preparing for battle. It is unknown what the creature would do.

The creature turned around and smiled at his three hundred teeth. That smile was creepy.

-Welcome. My name is Nao, and I am the owner of the "Castle in the Void." I've trained to fight with her bitter enemy - the Frost Phoenix. However, there are we have a truce, but lately it is strangely quiet. This is no accident! Mnda... you want to practice with me? I have medicines that can completely heal and even resurrect from the dead! However, the last I did not very much. guiltily he added. -In General, how much you strength is not spent, you can recover. he smiled. -You, as I understand it, the name is rainbow dash. So you want a training battle? You'll get it.

-I wonder what can you do? asked dash, and stood in a fighting stance.

...After a minute, dash realized that he could not and close to Nao. The flow arrow that is shot from a bow, the monster, did not allow her to approach. He had already hurt her twice: in the shoulder and hind leg. And here, dash managed to get to the Nao. Instead of continuing to shoot, he quickly pulled a sky blue blade and a stone dagger, and rushed into the melee. This time the dash had to Dodge his whirlwind attack. Then, a blue glow filled the Nao and he jerked forward, the blue blade. From that came the bolt of lightning that paralyzed the dash. She immediately received a kick to the jaw, resulting in rolled over on his back. In her eyes reflected the helpless "Spare". But Nao did not think to finish it. With a smile he put his weapon in its sheath, he brought the palm to the body dash. He took out a red powder and generously stuff on open wounds. Rainbow dash hissed in pain: the powder burned like fire. But soon the wounds healed like magic. And fatigue vanished.

-Alive?

-How did you do that? incredulously breathed dash.

She felt like new. She felt the courage and determination to move forward, not giving up. The powder has given her strength and banished the depression.

Is a special powder designed to heal the most dangerous wounds. It is multifunctional. The only thing I would advise against, to take inside. But I sometimes really helped when intense contractions in purgatory. Really helped when I was hysterical. I had a good half of the feathers ceased to Shine. -bitterly said the Nao.

Dash was surprised, the surprise was not the limit. -Who are you?

-I am the Avenging angel, the old angel of Death, and I work to save souls. There are other angels. And I'm in the reserve for a thousand years... I'm now sixty thousand years. So I found this little world. And began to equip it in their own way. I'm also the angel of Chaos. In contrast to the Angels that follow the rules, we give the freedom of choice. And create a selection. And so to follow him or to reject him, to solve it yourself. To begin, I prepared his army in the Castle-in-the-blank. I helped secretly pokemon as they could. Then, when the army assembled, I took a chance and erased the perfect barrier between trainers and pokemon, put it. Nao cursed, so that the ears of the dash red. -This deity Arseus. This barrier forbids people and pokemon to make contacts more... um, more intimate than friendship. I created a new contact, contacts, love. And they need to decide whether to go to meet each other or not. But as I saw in the city, there is considered normal. Glory to the father. -he sighed. -Try not to tell Tvaudio. He is still too early to know. he said and took from his pocket wide leg wooden mask. He put it on and turned to Nia!

Rainbow dash choked said. -So are you... Ing?!

-No. It is an illusion. And Yes. Keep the secret. Please.

-Okay... But I wish you taught me how to fight, as cool as you.

I'll try to do my best, because I trained almost from birth.


	6. Chapter 6 - the Icon of Plants and Twili

The day started out ordinary. The sun rose over the city of Coumarin. First, again, woke up the dash. She saw the sun just rising over the horizon, and I stretched, remembering the night battle.

-Mnda... I told you, fun will night. -turning in the void.

Idleness she looked out into the yard. Suddenly she heard the sound of the opening pokebola. Came Deltox. He slowly approached her and said a melodious speech.

-"I love this city. It has something special."

-The fact that half of the people pokemorph?

-"In this, too. I just feel the aura that permeates the entire city."

-It is clear. GM. said dash.

In her stomach started to growl, and Delphax laughed.

"I hear you're hungry. Return a minute to "Center"."

Yes. -red dash.

Blush like a silly gerencia as always with Deltacom. As a silly little Mare.

Behind someone smiled. Turning, they saw Salley that size saw your "Adrenaline rush." After drinking the last SIP of this swill, she squeezed the jar from under energy. She was covered with black mist and disappeared.

-Well, lovebirds, how are you? Tummy is not too tight? -sarcastically greeted Sally.

-No, tummy is not too tight. said dryly, dash. Something isn't liked in the behavior of Sallie. Something inexplicable.

-"What do you mean?" -puzzled Deltox.

-It does not matter. I just wanted to say that I see the future as always. And I advise you to be careful at the power plant Kalos. Oh, bad happened, Oh... Oh, my head hurts... Again, I suppose I will suffer with a hangover. -Sally stood there with empty eyes. I thought she was asleep. Then she straightened up to his full height and finished. Yes. I came to apologize. I'm to blame for your illness. Did not see. Couldn't. I'm afraid budish kicks me from the Angels of Order and Chaos. Okay, I went. Don't nadorvi tummy... ahead of time.

Good Luck, Sally. Thank you.

Salle went ahead and twisted his staff. Rainbow with puzzlement watched as the pair fell PG with dead trees from the black lights. Deltax stood for some time with open mouth, shut it, and spoke.

-"She's so weird. I would have her kept away."

-It can kill you desire. said dash. -It is worth it to want it and you're dead.

-"The hour is not easier. And why did she stick twirls?"

-On the public works. Stick it something like a conductor of energy. Waving a stick she doesn't have. said rainbow uncertainly.

She remembered that phrase Sallie about "tummy", and about what she saw in the future. Do... But how? She thought she can't just... get PREGNANT from pokemon? Or she BECAME a pokemon? Well, it seems. She taught pokemonskij attack, and are very good at them. So... But you have to ask coach. And again started to growl belly. Deltax laughed and spoke.

-"Let's go back? Moreover, the sun is up higher than when we woke up. And the coach, probably woke up."

Okay. And I need to ask you something their coach.

Twigden generously poured in bowls of food. Everyone ate with gusto. Dash, faster all ate their rations and reverie looked at the others. Then the coach sternly called out to dash. She obediently walked away from the bowl and asked what's the matter?

-Yes anything. said Taidin. -Just see that something happened.

Dash sat on his rump and held his hooves on his stomach. He was little more than a month ago. Dash hesitated a bit and said Tvaudio.

-Master... I Think I'm pregnant from Delfosse.

All but Delfosse in shock and stared at her. Passed a long ten seconds. Then Twigden said in disbelief.

-You're pregnant? Pokemon usually demolished eggs.

Well... I am a mammal like a human. But different from his nature. My body is literally filled to the limit with magic flight, and allowing to fly, walk on clouds, and be much easier than it actually is. Although after evolution, I'm heavy, however, the magic became stronger. -she complained.

Niya was sitting in the corner of the table and ate a salad. Judging by what she heard shocked her. She set down her fork (she almost ate it all) and said.

Congratulations, Dash. Now you normally can't fight. You know you're more vulnerable than before?

Yes. But I will survive! The main thing that the stomach gets smaller. -she tenderly stroked her stomach.

Twigden knocked a glass on the table. -Damn it! It's only the beginning of the League and then turns out... those things! -Tidin swore.

Niya said as soft as possible. I have a new life. Dash can only be proud of, but she will be happy later. I think so. And you need to get ready. Behind The Badge Plants. I wonder how the stadium looks like?

The stadium looked like a huge greenhouse. It was all quiet and peaceful. Niya, rainbow and Twigden walked around the stadium and looked around. They were met by the fragrance of herbs and flowers. Rainbow was amazed and breathed in the wonderful aroma. She flew higher and saw the Gloom on the ledge. The gloom was so fragrant. From this aroma from the dash dizzy.

-Rainbow Dash! Here and the leader. Come here!

Dash shook her head and flew to Tvaudio. She saw that the bench was seated the old man and smiled. Next to him sat a pretty Lifeon-morphs. She was wearing a blouse and a white jacket. She left feeling pretty, calm girl.

My name is Ramos, and I'm the leader of the stadium Coumarin. I see you came to summon me to fight for the badge. Come here, I'll show you to the battlefield. It is not far off. Elana, went, to work.

-Well, grandpa. she said and smiled sweetly to the others.

-Grandpa?! -cried all those who came in chorus.

Nao under the guise Nia looked puzzled. He did not expect that his activity had become so widespread. But it's even better. It remained only to await further germination of these seeds, and hope that the human race and pokemorphs get along with each other. Twigden was just in shock. His thoughts were tangled and stuck together. Rainbow was interested. It occurred to her that she is not alone in this strange love of pokemon. And this love is so strange, so paradoxical. In General rainbow cried short Ayyuha! and soared to the ceiling, waving his snow-white wings. Looking around the ceiling, it fell down.

Finally, the entire company came on the battlefield. Twigden whistle called dash and she flew up to him. Twigden told her.

-You try it... calm down. The fight is not a joke.

Okay. -rainbow nodded. She focused.

-Begins the battle for the Plant Badge! In the left corner is the Challenger. In the right leader. They are only allowed to use three of his pokemon. The first puts a pokemon leader! All the fight started, while I get something to eat when he comes. -said Elana.

-Granddaughter! Not so! -angry Ramos.

-Well, well, let the battle begin! said Elana and waved flags.

Go Ahead, Jumpluff! threw pokebol with the hands of Ramos.

On the field came pokemon-dandelion. He very gracefully flew skyward to the envy of the dash. She immediately wanted to ask him a spanking.

-Are you ready? Ahead, Rainbow! -ordered Taidin.

Dash waved his snow-white wings descended to the stage. Her armor shone like new. Taidin it in the morning cleaned. The element of Harmony of Loyalty shone on the neck of the dash crimson colors. This ruby gave strength and hope. Even with the complex and unpredictable enemy she felt, right.

-The first blow the applicant. -said Elana.

-Dash! Quickly, The Dragon Dance!

-Jumpluff, A Ball Of Energy!

Dash soared into the air, beginning his usual ritual dance. Her body was filled with energy and force. She became faster and stronger. At her side flew the green field. Dash just gained altitude, thus dodging the blow. And then she came face to face with Complutum. He met her elusive barrage of attacks. It was Acrobatics, and pokemon hit super effectively! Dash tossed to the side and slammed her against the wall of the greenhouse. Dully clanged armor. The glass wall only by a miracle did not break. Dash took off, ignoring another Energy Ball that hit very close. Dash saw Jumpluff Sleepy disperse Pollen, and faster than he was able to do this technique, used Split. Pollen just flew through the illusion. Dash screamed and dispersed, breaking the sound barrier. It was the Sound rainbow. Almost simultaneously with the hit Jumpluff. The shot went straight into the chest plate of the armor dash, and therefore caused a lot of damage. Jumpluff threw, but he managed to level flight. He began softly lit, restoring their strength. Rainbow made a sharp turn and struck again Sound Rainbow. Jumpluff declined. He soared higher, almost to the ceiling. He had almost completely regained his strength. Dash angrily growled at him. Then she went on a Dragon Dance, gaining even more strength and energy. Jumpluff again attacked Acrobatics. But dash was ready. She increased speed was dodging all attacks that were aimed at her. Jumpluff tried to shower Soporific Pollen, but dash dodged it miraculously. Finally, dash with complutum attacked each other. Blue dandelion fell to the ground, knocked out. But dash did not look good.

-Jumpluff cannot continue the fight! Won The Dash!

Cheers. -dash said wearily.

Her wing was damaged and it was flying with difficulty. Rainbow fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Twigden quickly after seeing the condition of the dash, took her to lyricsby.

He said to her. Rest, my dear. All will be well. So... Who's next?

Next was Meganium. Against him Tidin called the Valkyrie.

After some bumps, it became clear that the advantage is on the side of Fracture. She finished off Meganium Dragon Claws. And roared triumphantly her victory. She was badly battered, but conscious.

Next was Abomasnow. Fraktur was attacked by a Landslide, but the enemy dodged, and hit with Ice Beam in the direction of Valkyrie. That is not evaded, the wound on his leg prevented her and froze an ice statue. A sharp blow of a Wooden Hammer, and she fell unconscious. Who will choose Twigden?

Go Ahead, Deltax!

Fire-red Fox came to the battlefield, showing off with his constant lit wand. The contrast of heat and frost filled this match. First Deltox burned, Abomasnow, he attacked Blizzard. Upper right paw Delfosse cold. He breathed fire and ice has melted. Soon the Flamethrower of Delfosse met with an Ice Beam. The flamethrower turned into steam Ice Beam, Abomasnow, and attacked him in the chest. Pokemon snow mountain swayed and fell. It was super effective.

-Abomasnow cannot continue the fight! Won Deltox. So the winner is the Challenger, Tidin!

Ramos recalled, Abomasnow in pokebol. The old man went to Tvaudio. He smiled. In his hand was a badge of the Plants. A middle-aged man handed a badge and said.

Your pokemon did a good job. You're doing something right. I am proud that you are so good at their craft. -Ramos turned away and continued. -Your pokemon need to rest. By the way, where's your girlfriend? Whose name was Niya.

-Uh... -Tidin frantically looked around. NII was not there. I don't know where she is. Has gone away somewhere on business. But where?

And Nao in the mask, all the Institutes could not sit still. Rather, it was the name of duty over the city, circling the demon. Not as scary as the obsidian heart of the abyss, but enough to destroy the city. But this monster was what could Nao to win. Albeit with difficulty, but he could!

Bloody angel rose into the sky a quick jerk. He bent his bow, and began firing taking a Shot for Revenge in this demon.

The demon looked like a huge mixture of human, monkeys, dogs and horses. Behind him was a huge wings like a bat. He was about two meters in height. If Nao has spread around itself a Golden, bright-red aura, the Demon spread around him a dark, black marks even in the air. When the demon approached in the air, Nao sheathed the bow and pulled the Blade Lagoon and dagger Soul gem. And they clashed in melee. The demon struck with his claw had nearly severed the right arm of the Nao. Angel tumbled backward into his favorite technique, and teleported behind the demon and stabbed him in the leg with his Blade Lagoon. The demon screamed, and he was surrounded by a thick crimson aura. Nao flew further away from the demon, took a bow and made a few shots, aiming at the heart. He has not got: the demon defended his wings.

Nao, guessing about what's going to happen now, quickly dived in the air to the side. And guess: the demon exploded in black flames. Nao dodged it in time: otherwise he would have been fried by the angel-the Frenchman. However, Nao and so was used to the fire. It passed the infernal forge far and wide, in search of lost souls. Nao once again armed with a dagger with the Blade of the Lagoon. From the blade came off sky blue lightning and it struck the demon right in the face. The demon jerked and vanished. Nao only nodded. And once again he won. Only it was like a game of cat and mouse: one killed, another appeared elsewhere. And such situations – the car and small truck!

To Nao, think in the air, flew another angel of Chaos. It was Tellurium, angel of Wisdom. Unlike the Nao, that was neat and cute angel with wings the color of blood. He held in his hand a stick full of bluish energy. He asked Nao.

-You all right, my friend? You don't look well.

-I just, I Have a wound on his left arm. He did not see how hooked.

-Hey you give it to me, as if the infection was not. -Tellurium lifted his rod to the arm of the Nao, and the stone on his staff glowed. The wounds are gone.

Yes... Thank You, Tellurium. I am eternally grateful. Are there any news?

Yes. I caught anamirta in ultraball. This alicorn. Want to take a look?

I would be interested. Moreover, I suspect where all this sedition.

-Come, my dear!

Gleamed the red flash and appeared in the air, flapping the wings lilac Licorne. She held in the air uncertainly. Her horn shimmered, accumulating energy. In a panic she looked around and finally saw two angels.

-Oh... Where am I? What is this place? What is this world?

-You want to escape, isn't it? Out of this world, I suppose. But start by giving. I'm Nao, the angel of Chaos and master of the Castle-in-the-blank. And this, Nao nodded in the direction of Tellurium. -my best friend. He thinks of magic more me, and I appreciate his advice.

-Ahem. My name is Twilight Sparkle. How did I get here? I remember only that I was hit with something magical and drugged. I woke up in horrible horrible affliction where everywhere was terrible. What happened?

Nao looked at Tellurium embarrassed and shook his head.

-You're not a Mare so pumpkin. You know your staff is a dangerous toy.

I can only apologize. But for now let's decide what to do with this... inomarki. Moreover, they are several.

-How many of them?! -horrified Nao.

About three. And I don't like. Intelligence I was told that this sedition flows from the power plant Kalos.

-Tellurium! I want to ask you about something. I want you to check out the magic box above the plant. You can handle it?

-Is necessary. You know my passion for electronics and magic, and how they are connected.

-What should I do? -timidly said Twilight Sparkle.

-You will follow me. To be sure, I don't give offense. In the meantime, jump in my ultraball! -Twilight reluctantly obeyed, and turned into pure energy, leaving in ultraball, before left Nao Tellurium. -You still coach and train, my Twili... All in due time. And I have to go join Tvaudio. Probably suffering without me.

Nao chose a convenient point for landing and jumped into it, tearing reality. He put on the mask of illusions, and turned into Details. Now you can safely walk around the city. And download Tagina. Apparently he got bored in communication...

-Where have you been? wearily and disappointedly said Tidin "Pokecentre".

-I? I moved away. I had to check in with your friends. said Niya so plaintively as I could.

Twigden have signul on it, and bragged. -While you were away, I and my team have won the Icon of the Plant.

Oh. Cool! Where do you go? In what city?

-In the city of Lumos. I'll be there to fight for the Volt Icon.

-You're done. smiled Niya. -In the meantime, let's rest for a while? I've bought a milkshake. Are you drinking?

-I will be. Thank you very much, and that I thirst not a joke was played.

And they sat on a bench and began to drink a milkshake. Well, he still did not have time to heat up.


	7. Chapter 7 - Trap

Night came. Rare star was flickering faintly on the horizon. Sarcastically the moon shone its light. In the desert near the plant calosa it was all quiet. Fluttershy slept peacefully. Mengli carefully covered her with a blanket. She examined the Mare again. Making sure she was all right, she said.

-"Well, and so shy we took with him!" thought Mengli. But it was too late. Oh, how I wish Nao had come... He probably would have helped in this situation.

And the situation was the sweatiest. Team Flame have barricaded themselves in the plant. For all attacks of SALONOV she snapped the Blaster fire and attacks with flamethrowers pokemon. Mengli stayed in camp to continue to hide it. Everybody was exhausted. But Fluttershy was surprisingly good doctor. The fact that she came here - a great success. Despite the fact that she didn't like fighting SALONOV to leave their camp, she did not dare. She called members of team Flame "scary people" and were hiding behind someone will have to.

She was still hoping for reinforcements. Suddenly she heard some buzzing sound.

Hai!

Looking back she saw Nitu, Sailor Cancer.

-Oh! Yeah you do not scare me so! Okay... What data you explored?

Nita smiled cunningly. But then she said in a tender voice.

Here is Nao! I have seen how he teaches the skill battle two alicorno! This taaaake cool sight, I can't tell you! Apparently, they have to learn everything from him, and as a result they have no equal in battle. To the level of the Nao, they are of course far away, but they are great!

-Okay. Can do reconnaissance? Scares me calm. said Mengli.

Okay. So be it. With you cookies!

-You go to the side of evil? -asked Mengli.

Well... ever. Everyone knows that water (especially mine) is deceit.

-Then good luck. And stay close to Nao. We need his support.

Hurry up, dead nag!

Twilight gritted my teeth and set the air blade, which quickly flew in the direction of the Nao. Not fast enough. He sent the blade side zipper that fell off of his blade.

I'm... tired I could squeeze out of it.

-More variety of magic! You in a real fight would have killed a hundred times! Okay. You're tired, but until you get coy to teach.

The lilac alicorn down to the ground depressed as a lemon. She trained for three hours. Was the hour of the night. Angel sat down on the sand and began to draw something on it. The alicorn began to consider what he painted, lighting horn pattern purple light. This was a pattern of spells. New, whom she did not know. It created a fire Hoop which was tightened around the caster, and then greatly expanded, creating a firestorm. This storm is not burned friends that were specified in the spell. This spell was used both to protect and to attack. Nao drew another spell and she was amazed at its complexity. The time for its preparation was negligible, and it required ultimate concentration. And only two words of the spell: Gnostic Fate.

Twilight spoke. -Um... I doubt that I will be able to fulfill it. Despite the fact that my talent is magic.

Is a spell you can do. -smiled the angel of Chaos.

-Okay. I'll try. What?

Nao nodded at the stone nearby. Twilight tensed and intently said.

-Gnostic Fatum!

From alicorn separated lights... went out. What is it?

Nao frowned and said.

-Don't do that! You need to be focused so that you blood was boiling! Need to get pissed to the limit! You have to burn power! The only way you can create a powerful combat spells. Nao calmed down as abruptly as it had sharilsya. -Okay, you can relax. Later I call you again. And yet...

Nao got ultraball and returned to him without further ADO tired alicorn. He went to the camp. There peacefully sleeping dash. Her tummy only greatly increased, showing that she is pregnant. Nao smiled and touched her stomach, gently pushing.

-Huh?

-Rainbow dash, Wake up, please.

-Huh? What? Why so late? Nao? Why are you here?

Then I want you to go train. I promised you, remember?

-Well, Yes. Only I'm not in shape, I guess.

-Catch up! Just move away vooon there. We will not interfere with Tvaudio. "How suspiciously he sleeps. First too low, second from the noise he hasn't woken up. Probably, Twilight put him to sleep with his magic." thought Nao.

And they went to a secluded place. Nao stuck in the scabbard their fresh weapons. He pulled from his backpack a couple of sticks, covered with tin.

-What now? -yawned dash.

-I'll teach the art of defense. You soon learn your weaknesses and learn how to use their strengths.

Dash nodded. Scarlet crystal in the form of lightning in her armor slightly glowed. Nao frowned. So quick to reveal the secret he didn't want, but have to. The alicorn that was sitting in UltraBase was the Element of Magic, elements of the circuit of the artifacts of harmony.

And now, both stood in a fighting position. Nao several subtle attacks made dash move back. She twisted, trying to stick not included into its armor. But Nao was faster, and soon dash began to boil with rage. She launched an offensive, slightly rising in the air attacking the air trick. Nao, using his wings, the sharp jump flew through it. Rainbow attacked melee, quickly flying to the Nao. Nao very quickly parried the blows with his hooves Pegasi. The stick was covered all the cracks. Nao jumped to the side and raised his hands.

-All dash, calm down. The battle is over.

-What, give up? -rainbow said mockingly. -But Yes, I'm tired too. -she murmured.

-Not at all. -smiled the angel of Chaos. I just want to say that I am pleased with you. And... I Have a surprise for you. Good old friends...

With these words he pulled out of ultraball and pressed a button. Half of the ball opened, and in the glow of white energy appeared Twili. Blinking sleepy eyes, she looked around. Finally she saw rainbow dash. For some time she stared, not believing his eyes. Too has changed her friend, but she could learn.

-Rainbow Dash! It's you, or my lying eyes?

-Yes, it is. She survived the mutation, being in this world, and eventually evolved. -said the angel with a chuckle.

The two mares flew around, asked each other questions and laughing. They soon fell to the ground next to Nao and said in a duet.

-You don't know if there's anyone in this world?

-Hmm. Nao thought. -The portal to your world is still open, as I said Tellurium. But while there's still Fluttershy in my camp. According to my calculations Rajanna guards the portal to keep it. And no one entered or left it. The first, most dangerous for Equestria. Yes: my goal is close. So, we should solve it. Delivered to you in Equestria or not? Taiden loves you, and let go, if you ask me. The only question is, do you? -Angel of Chaos made a long pause, allowing her audience to think about what he said. His entire motto is built on hierarchy and freedom. "Do as you want, but do not harm others." Then he spoke. -You decide, not me. I hope you decide the right thing... for you. -with these words, the Nao wore a mask, NII and withdrew the purple pony in ultraball. Morph Evie got out of the bag some sort of flask with a transparent viscous liquid. -On, drink this elixir. He will cheer you up. There is a balm rejuvenating apples, diluted Holy and living water.

Dash thought for a moment and took a few SIPS, eagerly drinking the liquid. She felt a pleasant taste, like drinking tea with honey and mint. Moving away from the flask and she gratefully smiled.

Thank you.

Now you have the decency to lie down and take a NAP. Soon dawn. Elixir will give you strength, that was not noticeable this night. I watch the dawn. I like to look at the sun.

With these words Niya turned away and sat on a rock, watching the red stripes.

Twigden woke up yawned and stretched. He slept all night without hind legs. He didn't know that Nao gave him a sleeping herb to the food which he slept soundly, dreamless sleep.

Tyden stood up, and began to have a campfire. He looked around. All pokemon and was up and doing my morning toilet. Fraktur approached and poked the muzzle into the side of Auroras. Ice Diplodocus smiled at the lizard and said something to him. She smiled and snuggled even tighter to him. It seems that every day they were growing closer more and more. Than not a couple?

Tiden smiled and called everyone to Breakfast. He fried the meat for himself and started eating it. His pokemon also got food. Tion, however, also ate the meat, slowly picking at the plate. Soon polimorfnaya and coach breakfasted, and pokémon. Twigden withdrew all of his pokemon in pokebola and stood up. It was time to go. He asked Nia.

-I'm a little confused where we're going. Can you tell me?

Okay. We need to turn right and continue a few more miles. There will be a visible power calosa, as a reference point.

Okay. You just tell me when to turn to reach the city.

After two hours of brisk walking Niya frowned. Or rather, Nao's eyes narrowed. He caught this strange sound. This sound Sailor Cancer, when moved secretly. Niya held up two fingers: index and middle, as a signal to attack. Five seconds, nothing unusual, when suddenly... Blue network was created out of thin air, and rushed on Tagina, optiva his paralyzing magic. He didn't even have time to say, as Nita turned to Nao, and he was stripped of all pokeball and his hands tied. Arrived Salary.

-Here you go. Your pokemon will help us to storm the plant calosa. Roach, you are the strongest, keep an eye on him. I...

-No.

Appeared from the shadow of Tellurium with muscular creature, seven feet tall. Tiden thought, as he burst from so many muscles. He was dressed in very heavy armor from meteorite iron. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Behind him were two crimson wing. Angel Of Chaos. As Tellurium and Nao.

My name is Samson. -said the angel of Chaos. -You Twigden, right? And now you'd have to go for us. We do have a lot to explain...


	8. Chapter 8 - childbirth

Twigden all the way sullenly silent. He was terrified that Niya, pokemorph, with this understanding with him speaking, was... a traitor? She betrayed the friendship... If it could be called friendship. But still was a man. When I finally came to the camp Nao gave a sign to Samson and Tellurium to remove Tidine the bonds and return him pokebola. Tellurium swept his Bo sign, and the bonds with Tagina slept turned into a blue snake. The snake took off and turned into a blue beam that disappeared into the staff of Tellurium. Twigden in amazement looked around and said.

Why? Why are you captivated me? For what? And who are you, strange creature hiding under the mask of my... My girlfriend?

Nao chuckled and said. -We're here for, to return the Sword of Destiny in the wrong hands, from which he was abducted. I mean your dash. She is kidnapped, and the other ponies from his world. And the whole thing is concocted here in the center of the plant calosa.

Mengli went to Nao and asked in a quiet voice. -You arrange to go to camp? It is necessary to collect all forces to go on the offensive.

-We do not have another pair of heroes. Namely, my daughter, Tirando and Shura, the first of pokemorphs. Tellurium, are you ready to throw them through the portal? Still, they are in Jyoti.

Silent until now Samson finally spoke up.

-Act, Tellurium. I'm sure you'll be able to connect with them. If everything goes as we planned, we will go through the team the Flames like a knife through butter. But first release rainbow dash. And make me and her to fight. I heard you, Nao trained her? I would be happy to test it. Taiden, are you ready?

What? Nao coached her? But... When?

Nao smiled, and seemed preoccupied. Ten seconds of anxious waiting, he said.

-I night trained. And watered their powerful elixirs to maintain its strength. Due to pregnancy, her flight magic was stronger. If something would keep her out of trouble. And it is necessary to be careful doubly: for this power threat. I felt it myself... And I'm afraid to try it again myself. I can only germinate the force that it is now. With the rest she will cope. Open lyricsby and I'll show you, Samson way she fights. If you have forgotten the rules of secondary plans, I remind you. In secondary plans die faster, but faster learning. Faster than higher and lower plans. So you'll be on a par with it.

Twigden puzzled looked at Samson, and soon decided. He opened his lyricsby and released rainbow dash. The female Pegasus flew out of his cradle and looked around. Meeting with Nao eyes, she said.

-Why... is that It?

-Will you fight with me. I challenge you to a duel. Samson with a loud voice, appearing in front of rainbow in full battle dress.

His armor from an unknown alloy well protected. In his hands was a large white hammer, adorned with purple stains. Stains glowed faintly. In his left hand he had a gray shield painted on it a white bird. It was clear that he was prepared for a serious battle.

-Ahem, Rainbow. I will instruct you before the fight with Samson. He is strong and stronger physically, but it is slow moving. However, shy away from shock, I taught myself. But he's not as good as I am. But beware of his attacks, it would be better if you avoid them, and not take on your armor. explained Nao. -I would prefer that she acted in the outcome of the battle. -asked the angel of Vengeance to Tvaudio. -I certainly see that there was a strong injury, but... Better if it was free. Yes, free. I'll trade you for my guards, well-trained pokemon, if you refuse to let her go for nothing.

Twigden thoughtful. He really wanted to win the battle in the League Kalos, but... Location to him pokemon was more important. They softened his heart, fierce dreams of glory champion. Perhaps this is the meaning of the League so when you realize that you more pokemon to give up the opportunity to win the title. And then you realize you're already the champion. Champion spirit. And then you above all the Champions, some could decided. He took back to lyricsby dash, and released. But not white and blue lights. Which meant only one thing: he let her go. Rainbow in amazement and looked at Tagina, and... Smiled.

-You Hear Me, Rainbow? We will punish this team Flame, and send you, Twilight, and Fluttershy home to Equestria. You order while here, in an alien world.

Fluttershy timidly poked her head out from under the torso Nita. She stroked the yellow filly behind the ears.

-And without the battle do not?

-Alas, impossible. smiled Nita. I hope you will go back home.

I'm waiting for a dash. impatiently Samson said.

-Well, now satisfied. -dissatisfied grumbled Nao.

They chose a small platform in the middle of the camp. Samson stood on the left side of the fire, the rainbow on the right. Rainbow have had some strange pain that was in the abdomen, radiating to the back legs. But she suffered, and drew her attention.

-Are you ready? Started!

Samson started the fight. He ran up and tried to hit the shield of Pegasus. She avoided the blow. She flew upward, dancing in the air. It was Dragon Dance. Around Samson began to develop some kind of blue aura. Rainbow decided not to risk it and hit Samson in the chest near blows. From the shield of the enemy suddenly rushed the blue stream aimed directly at dash. And then the inexplicable happened. The stream was surrounded by a dash and a rushed sign of the Element of Loyalty on her armor. Samson, a time stunned blinked, confused. Rainbow dash seized the moment and hit the Brave Bird in the face Samson. He managed to Dodge, but managed to counterattack with a shield in the chest filly. Rainbow flew sharply into the air, picking up more speed. Samson came to his senses, and after three seconds took off after her. Too slow! She did a pirouette and began to fly circles around Samson. The confusion stopped, and pulled out his throwing hatchets. But while he was waiting, the time has come rainbow! She rushed on Samson, tearing the Rainbow Ring around itself. And then a rainbow Explosion spread around her. Dash rushed to Samson, who was going to meet her shield... And fell, pierced by an Emerald Beam from the earth. All around was darkness.

-Ullanda! -reproachfully said Nao girl teenager.

The girl was beautiful: green hair was combined in her with an expression of quiet joy, making her even more beautiful. Pimples and blackheads, common problems Teens didn't bother her. Her skin was clean and soft. She was dressed in a green dress, and holding a stick with a green focus. The teenage girl spoke.

-I the Magic of Life only helped her. It was not worth it to rush into battle, Oh not worth it.

Rainbow was lying on the sand, panting. She felt severe pain in his pelvis. Her lungs worked hard. She was covered in sweat and moaned softly. Nao glared first at Tagina, then Ullano. Twigden was pale as a sheet. He was worried about his former pokemon. The girl is painted in the air green and gold runes to dash. Sometimes she drew some letters on the skin at dash and she groaned in pain. Soon from under her tail seemed to scarlet foal's head. Tellurium drew a sign of relief of pain, and dash gratefully exhaled. Nao came to lying on the ground the foal and smiled. He pulled out a dagger and carefully cut the umbilical cord connecting mother and son, and carefully bandaged the umbilical cord of his son. Dash turned around and licked her foal, barely breathing. She looked at Nao and the whole company with gratitude.

-Thank you. -she sighed.

She pressed closer to his chest of the foal and licked his mane. The foal was delivered, and the dash was sent between your legs to your nipples to drink milk. Finally, it was evident what a foal. His fur was blue and the mane was divided into three bands: purple, yellow and red. His tail was yellow.

Nao coughed, attracting the attention of Tagina, and pointed to rainbow, whispering.

-Combat Fox.

Twigden took the hint, and pulled out of his pocket pokebol, from which streamed the white light next to the dash. This light turned into Delfosse. He looked at dash, smiled, and squatted. The smile of Delfosse happiness in the world. He touched the paw of the foal rainbow dash and said in the ear.

"I'm so happy that we have a child... "Our son"."

Nao looked up, and saw that the power plant is the figure with blue wings. The figure was armed with a bow. The creature pulled the string and released the arrow. With a slight whistle she flew... and buried at the feet of Nao.

The arrow was a note: "Tomorrow at midnight you will attack to command the Flames. At the same time, we meet again. The gauntlet has been thrown. Sword of Destiny will take Czerniak. I hope you will clear it from spoiling. Goodbye, my old friend."

As soon as Nao read the note, she broke in his hands the violet flame and turned to ash. Nao looked again to his hawk-gaze into the distance. The figure with blue wings waved to Nao. With her were drawn more Xyper, angel Power, wife Tyrannized and Selenium, the angel of Wisdom. They were all Angels Order. With them the Angels of Chaos was the feud. But for some reason they did not attack. Apparently, what happened is serious in power plant Kalos.

Hey folder, long time no see! with a joyful squeak came to Tyrande, morph Bailiff.

She was his daughter with Meganium Lanskoy, who alas, died in the bloody war. Nao hugged her daughter. He never regretted that her daughter is growing one. And now he was beset with a sense of foreboding that this will end soon. First one, then another tear rolled out of his Golden eyes. Then he clung to the buds Tyrande and wept bitterly in the eyes of the astonished audience.

-Tirand.

-Dad... what are You doing? -murmured the shooting range.

-Yes. smiled through tears of Nao. -I remember my wife. I gave it twenty Millennium. She was a little Chikorita. And now... she's gone. It's just you, Tyr.

-Em... you look At everything. warned morph Floatzel.

Shura, the first of pokemorphs. Her gray hair had sprouted through her red hair. She was calm and ready for battle. As usual with no clothes on. But Nao knew she has a special attack: Blow the Paladin, which has a very devastating predators and ghosts.

After seeing Shura, Nao gathered. He wriggled out of the embrace of his daughter, and he said to the Tellurium.

-We need to teach another combat spell Twilight. It us very useful. Remember Gnostic Fate? So, you have to teach her manipulation of fate. Then she can give a decent answer team the Flames.

-I remember. said gently Tellurium. So you saw the note from the sworn friends? When?

-Tomorrow at midnight. Turns out we are not alone buzzed the plant. Take the arrow. Maybe she'll say something. -with these words, the Nao held out his arrow to Tellurium.

Tellurium inspected the arrow, examining it between his fingers. Finally, he raised an eyebrow and spoke.

-Then left a mental imprint. His left Selenium. It means that the Angels will do Eventalert and we Carnicom. There sits a very good coach. It would be necessary to end this. I hope your tactics. smiled Tellurium. -A Strategist let it be Samson. It was supposed to.

Samson banged his fist on the armor. He's still recovering from the battle. Tellurium shook his head and whispered.

-The leopard change his spots. -and drew his staff to the side of Samson's sign. A light glow lit up around his head and healed his wounds.

-Allow me to report! -Nita said, going to the Nao.

-Yes? surprised Nao.

-Report. Sallie more we do not serve. She... Nita swallowed hard. -She will fight for power Kalasa against us.


	9. The final battle and the epilogue

The camp was similar to a gutted nest. Many immediately Packed, ready to meet the weapon team Fire.

As in the song:

"Painted the sun was again sinking into the sunset

Summer's not coming back, not coming back."

Rainbow dash was sitting with Tidymom and Deltacom and Nao. Deltax stroked the head of dash, whispering of happiness a gentle word in her ear. Dash giggled, and felt as her baby drank her milk. Tidin with Nao is located sitting on the sand and discussed the baby and he was born.

-I'm not understand! sighed Taidin. -How could be born from my Delfosse and rainbow dash foal? -having taken a SIP of cider from the Cup he asked Nao. It is evident that he was already a little drunk.

-The laws of the genes of pokemon. Ground clashed with the ground, the view is determined from the mother, attacks from the father. But then there was a patch. Partly because it is not a pokemon! And partly Yes. That crossing is possible, but as you can see, the traits of the father are inherited! Now it's Pegasus-Fenneken. Ugh, language is possible to turn out! -Nao's language is also untied. And he was more drunk than Taidin. In vain he grabbed the bottle of absinthe before the talks. Nao hiccupped, and made a generous SIP of cider, watching rainbow and Deltacom. He decided not to ruin the tender moment. -The real war will be tomorrow, with a hangover! -Nao hiccupped and stood up, obviously drunk. He went to the Tellurium in order to get that irrepressible gaiety. Twigden went after him. Nao turned around and told him. -Tellurium is a great alchemist! He welded only that "the tears of the Wives." They'll save us from intoxication. -Nao piano hiccupped and went on into camp, hugged him, bawling drunken songs.

Rainbow dash was left with Deltacom. Deltax whispered in her ear.

-"All will be well. We will be able to cope with it."

I'm glad you're with me, and cover my shoulder. I hope to Ponyville I can get. Because I have so much made... Thanks to you.

-"Thank you. My life is like filled with rainbow. Thanks to you I have a meaning of life."

Suddenly sand shot up and appeared in front of them Olanna and Mengli. Allanna was dark, Mengli was smiling. Mengli said.

Since I can't actively participate in battle, except the magic of concealment, I'll carry your foal. You will need to participate in the battle, and I'll protect him from the scourge of the enemies.

Olanna said. -I'll be on the front lines with you, dash, Delphax. Just in case. And it is necessary to clean from the contamination of Czerniak. I figured out a lot. Your foal will be able to move?

-Well... Yes. I feel a strange surge of strength. And I feel I'll be fighting with a vengeance.

Alanna nodded and said into space.

-I knew it will be so. After birth, the ponies feel a weakening, and then the influx of power. This is happening to you. Everything we stand for. The time has come.

Okay. Uh... Mengli? Watch my rainbow by FYROM. I know Nao trusts you and I trust the Nao, so I'm sure you'll be able to my baby to keep.

-Well, I'll keep.

"Dash? I unfortunately will not be able to go for you in portal." sadly announced Deltax. "Because I'm a pokemon, and the pokemon in the world ponies don't live. And because there is a strong psygone field that I can't stand. My brain just melted out there."

Dash with a deep sorrow, looked at Delfosse and spoke.

-I had a feeling you'd say that. Alas, looks like I'll have to accept the fact that the child will grow up without a father. I've read that fear in your eyes.

To him flew up to Twilight along with Fluttershy. The timid yellow Mare looked determined, which is not in keeping with her shy nature. Twilight stubbornly searched the eyes of the rainbow ready for a fight. Seeing readiness, she smiled. The same alicorn spoke.

-Rainbow... it's time for Us to speak. To be honest, personally, I miss Spike and his library. We have to go through this nightmare to get home.

-"I agree, ladies." -filed the voice of Delphax. "Okay. We need to be ready."

All nodded.

Midnight came. And they kept coming. Finally, our heroes are a friendly crowd came to the tower of the power plant. Nao began to explain the plan, or rather the distribution of responsibilities at the entrance.

So, here's the plan. Alex, Nita, roach, Guard, Metal, mermaid, Anigma, you will go forward and will be breaking the barriers of team Plasma.

Nao pointed in turn at each, especially at your pokemon which he called: Umbreon, Skarmory, Vaporeon and Dragonite.

Fighter -Nao pointed to Paluma. -and Volcano -Nao pointed out Tilozina. Samson, Tellurium, myself, rainbow dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, "I hope you're under my feet you will not get confused", and Dash will close the procession. You all need to bruise, not kill the pokemon, they are not to blame. With team members Flame to do the same. Well, let's go! Mengli razvival the illusion!

Mengli, holding the hands of the foal that was sucking in her hands the milk bottle, abolished the illusion.

And the battle began. Vaporeon named mermaid created the rain. Nita has created a powerful beam of ultra sound in the direction of the door of the plant. Skarmory Metal followed after him, using the technique Brave Bird, Umbreon named Guardian sent Confusedi Beam. Dragonaut named Anigma started used Dragon Dance. As though expecting that they will attack from the doors of the tower rushed a stream of flame and a lot are poisonous and dark pokemon. Shura was ready for this moment. Since it was raining, her speed increased and she used her Blow Paladin to the fullest. Even Lampert concussion with one blow, which flew too close to her. Despite the fact that the attack beat the Paladin Combat Attack, he was beaten ghosts and poisonous. That is his special feature.

Soon the resistance was broken the first attacking group, first ran into the building the strongest pokemon: Umbreon, Skarmory and Vaporeon.

Soon a powerful jet of fire rushed to Skarmory, she did not have time to Dodge the Flamethrower and fell on the cold floor of the power plant. Vaporeon said Hydro Pump to the side of Pyaara (boy) who used this technique and knocked him out, dropping into the plant.

Team Flame ran, not expecting to meet such a furious onslaught.

-Be careful! cried Nita, and turned into pure sound.

During: a powerful wave of fire swept to the rear guard attackers. Shura managed to defend the Shield of the Paladin, creating a white haze around them. Umbreon Guardian barely survived this attack, but quickly recovered in the Moonlight. Dragonite Enigma also did not care, he was a dragon, and thus resistant to such tricks. Vaporeon the mermaid wasn't as lucky. She was on fire, and Nao took it in ultraball.

He Nao came forward under cover of Samson, and warned that we must remain alert, because nobody knows what other traps will meet next.

Suddenly, Nao stayed in the rear. He sniffed, and uttered a strange scream. Still it is partly a bird. The Nao's eyes flashed angrily. He summoned Shura, Nust, Ollennu, rainbow, Twilight, Samson, Tellurium, my daughter and Delfosse, simultaneously withdrawing the soul crystal of Umbreon and Enigma. Let them break their strength is still useful.

-Did you notice something strange? -has asked Selenium.

Yes. Demons. A lot of them. That's why the angels of the Order have asked us for help! They are not one spravyatsya. A lot of them. I hate to do this, but we need to unite I with them.

Samson raised an eyebrow. -So many of them?

Their five pieces. All anything, but the attacks of the pokemon are bad this time, and secondly... It Nytmare! Otherwise they are called Nightmares. Dash, Twilight Sparkle? You didn't know what the Elements of Harmony are powerful weapons against demons? Rainbow, you simply touch them. They will die and so. Twilight, watch the dome that covers us. It can serve as our victory.

-Demons? They are tales for foals. laughed Twilight and dash.

They just don't get out of their basement under the name hell. Those who leave the weakest. But in this case, we need to be ready. For I feel that there will not be easy.

Hearing what demons are real, laughter dash and Twilight came to an abrupt end. Dash turned serious, and Twilight thought.

-So we have to collect all the forces, right?

-Don't worry. -Shura laughed at Nao's back. -Demons in my job, if I wasn't a paladin! I represent the Element of Harmony of Faith, and I will destroy them. she said with a challenge. Leather pokemorph-Floatzel shone white light, so bright that only angels could bear to look at it is a riot of brightness, not squinting his eyes.

Tyr asked timidly. -I'm probably here once?

-All right, doch. I'll manage without you. -kiss on the cheek Nao, she turned and ran. -Well, go ahead? -asked Nao about the readiness.

-Yes, we are. -said in unison.

Let's go then.

The generator group of allies stopped. In the distance, dangerously close to the reactor team the Flames (or rather their pokemon), angels of the Order fought with the Hell-Horse nightmares. Selenium was created by matte aura of blue drops. Xyper take all the damage the Demons Horses on his shield, and tried to divert the attention of demons on yourself. Tyrannized was floating somewhere near the ceiling and fired black arrows, sowing destruction.

Nao joined the battle along with his squad. He gave the sign to start the battle and rushed into the thick of battle, engage in battle on the side of Tyrants. Its sharp blade of the lagoon seemed to dance in his hands, causing burning wounds to the enemy, as if it was a Laser Sword. The blade was specially designed to kill demons and was out for blood, which was manifested in the blue glow around her. After Nao, but not so quickly intervened in the battle of the Shura, the first pokemorph and Samson. Behind her, Twilight Sparkle and rainbow dash. A detachment of the Volcano, Fighter and Tellurium.

Tyrannized and Nao as if on queue started to beat nightmare. He let out a horrible cry, which all have started having panic attacks. Stood the cry Nytmare only all the Angels of Order and Chaos, and Shura.

Twilight flopped against the wall because her scared cry. Dash didn't hold the confusion in the mind and on the go hit the Volcano near Fight, from which he can not keep his balance and fell. The fighter is also confused, but he ate a Persim berry, and thus quickly recovered from the mental attack.

Samson took on the shield blow one of the survivors Nytorv, and hit with a hammer. Soon after a few blows, the Hell's Horse fell and disappeared in a black flame. There were still two.

Twilight woke up from confusion and fear. Now she's too pretty angry. Rage was boiling her blood, giving place to reason. Her eyes and horn glowed a bright purple color. She concentrated, and said loudly.

-Gnostic Fatum!

Tellurium and Selenium looked at each other. Tellurium and Selenium felt a powerful surge of Magic Fate. In this case we used "Destroying Fate". If so, then we need to hide from this blow. Him and Selena didn't like to get hit by a stream of powerful magic. They shouted in unison.

-Get down!

All the angels, Shura, the Volcano and the Soldier (a team the Flames has not managed still to recover from confusion) followed the advice and bent over. Rainbow dash was out of the line of fire.

Horn, Twilight began to create with her big purple ball. He swelled, taking on a strange, unreal energy. Four long seconds, the sphere has accumulated magic, and became a long lavender beam of pure energy. He swept through the room and burned through the nightmare to panic and cry, which, however, did not scare everyone. The beam is swept through in nightmare (it turned into ashes from such a strong discharge of magic) and hit a wall, injuring nobody. On the wall was engraved a large print of soot. Another nightmare is not touched with this ray, and Alex jumped, after this terrible "Gnostic Fate" and hit with his hand in the face of a horse. Flashed a white flash, and the nightmare is off his head, after hitting the palm and the help of the Element of Harmony Faith. Sprayed black blood, and the body of the nightmare fell to the floor.

-You all right?

Nao looked at the eyes of your group. The volcano was limping on his right upper paw. Shura torn leather clothes in unseemly places. At Twilight a bump on the back of the head due to the fact that she had unpleasant contact with the pipe. The Fighter burns was on the back. Samson had a dented shield. The Tellurium and the ELN and the Angels of Order were pulled out a few feathers. The whole team Plasma was in the knockout.

Tellurium wove a network of scarlet sparks on the staff, and Selenium blue. The network flew to command the Flames, and bound in tight from the web.

When, finally, the enemy tied up, Tortured and Nao looked at each other with anger. Yes, with such hostility that Delfonso and everything else was lousy. Selenium and Tellurium decided to intervene, worried looking at the duelists.

-Hey, Nao I Say! Stop! Now is not the time for duels!

-And it's true. said Nao, viciously devouring eyes of the partner.

-I will postpone the duel for a more suitable occasion. Here!

Tyrannized showed a short sword called "Northern Lights". And another short sword: black as pitch, and leaving behind a black darkness. His name was "Darkness". He prepared for battle with Nao.

Suddenly darkness descended upon the room. the bulb was burning, but their light barely penetrated through the darkness that was present here. Seemed figure in a black dress, holding a staff with Onyx in his right hand. Sally?

-Tired of waiting? I'm going to hurt you. Yes, and you, the object number 243. It's you I'll be good to get back home. Because you will die!

Discarding the questions "why" and "why" Sally waved his stick, and from there rushed to the black dash beam. Deltax rushed forward to shield her. And the beam hit him straight in the heart. Deltax started. He tried to stand but could not. He fell to the ground, and from his body flew out of green disappeared. He was dead.

Twilight and rainbow dash watched in horror at a dead Delfosse. Apparently his death was instantaneous. Was a pokemon, and do not have it.

Nao and Oppression were the first to respond after the event. Rang the bowstring and two arrows Nao. One hit the ball on the end of the stick, and the other in the heart Sallie. Death creates a cloud of black matter, and the wounds she healed. Arrows that were in her wounds, fell to the floor. But then she couldn't resist. Alanna sent her his ray of life, holding it and slowly but surely suppressing the attempt to resist. A green beam of life enveloped Salley white haze, in which she was aging rapidly. She was young, Yes, but this youth was equal to death. Her body was falling apart, and soon withered skeleton fell to the floor. Soon the skeleton turned to dust. And then... from the top flopped on the floor near dust two masterpole. One was Series another Tigard. She caught the pokemon without them.

Nao grimly looked at the dust that was in place Sallie, and sadly said.

-I'm sorry for what happened Wal. But you left us no choice. Will soon have to elect a new death that will guard the "Gate of the Dead." But you lost obsession. I'm sorry.

At the far end of the corridor opened a blue transparent sphere. She opened the passage. Tellurium some time were discussing something, and as a result, the Tellurium stated.

I felt a surge of divine energy of the elements of the astral. It is a portal. It leads to Bonneville! Nao, hurry up. Send Shura with the message that it is possible to assemble them in a way. And go in the portal you need together! Otherwise it will close quickly...

Alex, using a Jet, flew away, to the entrance of the power plant.

Twilight and rainbow flew up to the ceiling. Rainbow was terribly shocked by the death of a loved one. She wanted to cry, but she gathered all their strength in the hoof. She lacked the strength to fight. Twilight would like to support a friend.

Nao once again angrily looked at Tirania.

Duel!

Duel! The winner will receive a container of soul loser!

-I agree!

-Nooo... What rules should be. said it was Selenium, but two of the enemy no longer listened to him.

Nao rushed to Tiranija, and he was ready. The bow was replaced by two short sword. The hint of steel. Twilight watched with amazement as the two are fighting the angel of Vengeance. Parry, punch, kick, block, roll... it Was hard to concentrate on the battle, because it interfered with traces of "Darkness" and flashes of energy from "Blade of the Lagoon". This war dance, it seemed, could last forever. And here, a turning point, "Stone Soul" hit in the stomach Tiranija. In enchanted chain mail made of blood. But the wound was not serious. The angel of the Procedure made the method of "Scissors" to wrest from the hands of the Nao arms. But Nao took a step back, and again rushed forward, intercepting the initiative... And received a kick between the legs. The pants were leather, and was saved from impact with the legs. Nao flipped over while making strange and the terrifying roars. And again they crossed swords. They fought, like, ten minutes. Twilight was at a loss. She didn't know who to help. And that's a love moment, Nao jumped and hit several times Tyrannized. But... In the void! All attacks Nao flew wide of the goal.

Nao was confused only a couple of seconds and then it plunged Northern Lights. He jerked, feeling the nipping frost coursing through his veins, freezing and killing. This blade was specially designed to kill fire creatures. That Tiranii and demonstrated. Nao has issued some strange sounds, and... Turned into a block of ice. Tiranii pulled from the back of the Nao short sword. The statue Nao crashed. The angel Order and picked up the empty flask and the essence of the Nao, scarlet with green undertones fit in this bottle.

Selenium and Tellurium were silent. Soon ran Shura, Fluttershy, and rainbow fire.

-It's all over.- said Tellurium.

EPILOGUE

The body of Delfosse took Bonnevil. He was buried at the library Twilight. She was trying to study his body, but rainbow is not allowed. Rainbow Fire she took in her mansion, this is like a home in Claudelle.

Rainbow fire began to delight and Twilight. She studied it for a couple of months. All the indicators of the foal was very... Informative. Because it lived the fire raging and scary. Fire immediately tried their hand at spitting fire at small distances from clouds. So he caused a small fire. Fortunately all ended well.

Rainbow joined the Royal Guard. Pokemonskij her fighting skills very useful in the training of Royal guard Pegasi. Celestia herself was surprised that it performs such tricks. And quite devastating, by the way!

The horn off the Dashes didn't work. We tried the Twilight sparkle to teach her the basics of magic and failed. There's no magic alicorn it, that's all! Dash put up with this situation. But she is not worried on this account. Waiting for her training with the guardians.

Three Pegasi with white skin were flying over Evergreen Forest. It was the Angels Order, reincarnated in Pegasus, to frighten the local ponies. They went to high oak. By giving the password: Jungle Andora, in oak opened the secret passage. Going down on him, the Pegasi saw the druid tavern. Here the unicorns and the Pegasi were drinking bubbly water, with pleasure Laka it from mugs.

Everyone who came to Pegasus greeted. Finally, the Pegasi walked over to the far corner of the tavern, where sat the luxurious alicorn. Alicorn filly. Her skin was light brown, and the mane and tail were stripes of green and brown. On cutmake was a blooming forest. She smiled warmly to the Pegasus and said.

-Don't even think that I'll get the order. Do not even think! Shines need a middle ground between order and chaos, otherwise the nature will die!

-We don't ask you about it, SIL. said Tyrangiel Pegasus. We ask that you take care of it. -he got out of his saddle bag bottle. It is sad flickered the essence of the Nao. -We ask that you take care of him. Selenium predicted that this world is going to stun the cataclysm.

-What's his name? -answered Cellana, alicorn. Why it is seized with a feeling skeptic.

-His name is Nao. But, please, do not tell him his name! If the course will not be quite... lousy. Name it something else. If he founds out about his destiny, give him this.

Selenium Pegasus took out of the bag masterball and Terespol. He spoke.

-Trapped here looped two ancient monster. One the personification of life, the other the mother of all plants in the world. Take care of them.

Okay. I will try. I'm sorry Nao, but you need to protect it from harm, right? Let him rest.

-And Yes... it's better that he doesn't remember anything. Tell him that you're his mother. So a little chaos to balance order. said Tyrangiel half in jest.

But Silana looked seriously at them and spoke. -I'll take care of it. And do everything like you said.

-See you then.

And the Pegasi are gone. Sellana a long time looking at the essence of thinking. Finally, her horn lit up and the bottle was uncorked. The glow became stronger and soon a bright green flash illuminated the tavern and on the floor was a black colt with red mane. On cutmake was a picture of a Phoenix.

Cellana sighed and telekinesis dragged him to his Palace, which was located nearby.


End file.
